


sugar, sugar

by acastle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Dance, Double Penetration, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Minor Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Park Chanyeol, Rough Sex, Strangers to Lovers, mostly sex, not quite sugar daddy/baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acastle/pseuds/acastle
Summary: Sehun stares, chokes on his spit as the other man bows politely to them all, his green hair slicked back and his eyes piercing, his apron folded down to his waist to reveal a sleeveless white shirt, flecked with glitter and icing in pastel pinks and purples and blues, evidence of his hard work.He wants to get on his knees,immediately.(Sehun is an overachieving dance instructor and he wants to get on his knees for overachiever master cake decorator Kim Minseok.)





	sugar, sugar

**Author's Note:**

> this has a lot of sex I'm sorry.
> 
> don't send to anyone mentioned.

As far as Sundays go, Sehun supposes he could have had a lot worse. Sure, he’s stuck with Baekhyun and Yixing and their hands that never seem to stop touching each other, and Kyungsoo glares at him whenever he tries to complain at being dragged along, but at least he’s getting a free lunch and a free cake with it. 

He’s sat beside Baekhyun on one end of the table, desperate to go through his phone and  _ do something,  _ anything, but Kyungsoo’s like a hawk on the other end, and he’s forced to try to sit still, waiting for the baker and cake decorator for their wedding cake. He hadn’t imagined it would be so much work, agreeing to be Baekhyun’s best man. Yifan on the other side doesn’t seem to be faring much better, eyes glazed over as he pretends to listen to Kyungsoo explaining the catering and cake details. It had been a little miracle, that Kyungsoo was their friend and a highly prized wedding planner, so they’d gotten a discount for his services, but when he was on work mode, he was frankly  _ frightening.  _

Mercifully, someone finally comes in, immediately endearing with a kind smile that curls at the ends, and he introduces himself as Jongdae, shaking everyone’s hands before sitting down across them. 

“My partner will be out in a few more moments, he’s had a full day with three unicorn cakes for a joint birthday party,” he explains, still smiling. “He’s very good, your cake will be beautiful, but first it needs to taste good.”

“Jongin swears by your pavlova,” Baekhyun says, and Sehun can see him slipping his fingers into the hole in Yixing’s jeans under the table. He wants to throw up a little in his mouth, but he persists, remembering  _ free cake free cake free cake- _

“Ah, yes, he’s one of our favorites,” Jongdae says, smiling a little wider, and Sehun notes the pinkness of his cheeks. “Always willing to help taste test, yes. I’ll just get a plate for some cakes for you guys to sample, if you’ll excuse me-“

As soon as he’s out the door, Sehun turns his head a little and says, “Are we here on Nini’s recommendation?”

“And mine,” Yixing says, eyes telling him to behave. “Jongdae’s lemon meringue is heavenly, and I’ve heard a lot about Minseok. He’s a genius with fondant and sugar, from everything everyone’s told me.”

“They’re very much worth their fee,” Kyungsoo says, fixing his glasses calmly. “I’ve worked with them for several weddings. There’s a reason they’re so high in demand.”

“Is how the cake going to look really going to matter, though?” Sehun says, and Baekhyun pinches his thigh. “Yah,  _ hey-“ _

“Hello,” Jongdae comes back with a plate full over several slices of cake, with the most handsome man alive walking behind him, and Sehun stares, chokes on his spit as the other man bows politely to them all, his green hair slicked back and his eyes piercing, his apron folded down to his waist to reveal a sleeveless white shirt, flecked with glitter and icing in pastel pinks and purples and blues, evidence of his hard work, and his arms, rather lithe but well-defined, muscular and no one has any business wearing sleeveless shirts when it’s so close to winter, but Sehun can’t quite think out logic.

Sehun wants to get on his knees,  _ immediately.  _

“Hello, I’m Minseok,” he greets, smiling quietly and moving to shake their hands. Sehun keeps staring when he gets to him, barely remembering to introduce himself, and Minseok raises an eyebrow at him, looking amused. 

“Sorry for only greeting all of you now,” he says, his gaze lingering on Sehun for another moment, making him feel particularly smug. “Five year olds are quite the handful.”

“You’re hot,” Baekhyun comments casually, and Yixing nods next to him, making soft noises of agreement. Sehun dies a little inside, insanely jealous that he can just say it so easily because he expects nothing, but Sehun doesn’t think he can speak without the tightness of his pants getting in the way. 

Minseok smiles shyly, wiping away some of the gold near his cheeks, and Sehun’s brain short circuits when it just spreads, his face glowing with it. 

“Please don’t, I just decorate the cakes,” he says, and he takes a seat next to Jongdae, right across Sehun, and Sehun’s brain is screaming, but he stays quiet, crossing his legs and folding his hands on his lap. 

He kind of forgets about the free cake, tasting everything and everything is wonderful, but he stops trying to distinguish the difference between the passion fruit chiffon and brown butter almond brittle cream and Sakura matcha custard and whatever’s on the plates, just taking everything to fill his mouth with something,  _ anything,  _ to try to look more dignified in front of Minseok. 

He doesn’t really listen as the others praise Jongdae’s work, Baekhyun whining about wanting everything on the cake, letting them decide on whatever it is they want, but he tunes back in when Minseok presents a portfolio of their previous cakes for them to look through and be inspired, and Yixing had undersold his work; the flowers are  _ immaculate,  _ the cakes all finished in pristine lines and gorgeous colors and impeccable piping, everything looking gorgeous and gentle and Sehun glances at his hands, swallows at the thought that all of that had been made by those fingers. Chokes on his spit again when he thinks of where he wants those fingers. 

“So you look like this, and your cakes look like this,” Baekhyun says, flipping through the many pages, peering up at Minseok through his lashes. Yixing is similarly enchanted, and Sehun can tell that they’re moments away from inviting him into a three-way, and he doesn’t blame them. “You’re a very  _ gifted  _ man, Minseok.”

“Shit, they’re being weird again,” Yifan mutters, and Minseok blushes under their attention. Sehun purses his lips, glancing at them and trying to glare, hoping it’s clear in his eyes to  _ ‘Back off,  _ **_mine.’_ **

Baekhyun smirks at him, reading the expression easily, and he and Yixing tangle their fingers together, sitting up, but conceding, going back to behaving. “Sorry. Let’s discuss cake. Do you think you can make it as tall as me?”

“That’s, that’s too much,” Kyungsoo says, a little alarmed, and they’re back to it, talking about different sized tiers and flowers and a pearl sheen and Sehun checks out of their conversation, instead looking at Minseok and watching him as he sketched silently while they discussed. 

It hardly takes him ten minutes to gage out what Baekhyun and Yixing want from their bickering with Kyungsoo, and he shows them a gorgeous sketch of a six tier cake in varying tier sizes, cascades of flowers flowing from each tier into the next, and a detailed topper of a corgi and a unicorn in tuxedo suits and top hats, and it’s elegant and sophisticated but with personality, and Baekhyun gasps, Yixing making a soft, touched noise, and they both start tearing up when they look at it. 

“Oh, it’s  _ perfect,”  _ he says, catching the gathering wetness at the corners of his eyes with his fingers. “Oh, Yixing, we’re getting  _ married-“ _

“I know, baby,” he says, sounding just as moved and his eyes are shining with ridiculous tears as well, and he pulls Baekhyun into a long, long,  _ too long  _ kiss and best man Yifan has to pull Yixing back by his collar to rein them in. 

Sehun doesn’t bother, stares at Minseok openly now, and he looks back, blush high on his cheeks, but his smile is quiet, just for Sehun, and it gives him a lot of hope. 

“Why didn’t you get his number?” Yifan is asking him later when they’re out for dinner with their other friends, “He looked interested. In you, at least.”

“I bet these two might have scared him a little,” Zitao uses his chopsticks to gesture towards Baekhyun and Yixing, currently feeding each other with bites of lettuce-wrapped beef and paying them no mind. “Did they give him the sex vibes?”

“What did we say about talking about the sex vibes over food?” Chanyeol says on the other side, where he’s turning over the meat with the tongs patiently. “That’s never a conversation to have when we’re eating.”

“A little late for that now,” Kyungsoo says calmly, toned down now that he’s not working, but Chanyeol still cowers a little when he tries to take the cut of meat Kyungsoo had been eyeing, and the glare he sends him is scary.

“You should have seen him, though, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says, “You would have given him the vibes too.”

“Jongdae’s cute too,” Jongin says quietly, picking at his meat with a blush on his face. 

“Yes, but that’s not a thing that can happen for us because  _ you’re _ the one who finds him cute,” Baekhyun says, grinning at Jongin, who just blinks, blushes even more. “Must get a lot of free pavlovas, hmm?”

“Would he have given me his number?” Sehun muses, and he thinks back to those gorgeous eyes. He bites his lip, fighting not to smile too much. “Oh. I want him to pull my hair while I’m on my knees for him-“

“No sex talk, I said!” Chanyeol yells, and Yifan makes a face. 

“His fingers, too-“

“Shut up, Sehun,” Yifan glares, clacking his chopsticks together. “Thirst over him when we’re not eating.”

“I’m going back,” he says, determined. “Don’t get a cake for your birthday, Kyungsoo, Jongin, I’ve got you covered.”

“It’s not for another  _ month,  _ Hunnie-“

“How much do you think would it cost for two small, customized birthday cakes?” he muses, and everyone makes a collective, small dying noise. “Would you two be okay with a joint cake?”

“Just, just ask for his number,  _ Jesus,”  _ Yifan says, but Sehun is already planning out and strategizing in his head, grinning to himself. 

.

Jongdae and Minseok’s bakery is small, a quiet corner shop with an unassuming front, the small signage almost missable,  _ “C&X Bakers”  _ in plain font just above the door, and inside it’s similarly simple, warm and comfortable with a few tables and chairs and a counter for the dine-in customers, but otherwise it’s a very clean set-up of white, lots of marble and wood and all the attention is on the baked goods. 

There’s a wide selection available, but Sehun pays no mind to it, going up to the counter and the handsome man with the impeccable hair behind it, and glances at the other worker working behind on one of the metal tables on the open kitchen, icing cupcakes with pink-tipped yellow buttercream in gorgeous flower designs, and he’s pretty too, eyes sparkling as he works and Sehun wonders how a place can have so many good-looking men, but the one he wants to see is nowhere in sight. 

“Hello, what can I do for you?” the man behind the counter greets him with a smile, a simple name tag pinned to his button-up reading  _ ‘Junmyeon’  _ under the label  _ ‘Manager/Barista.’ _

“I’m here to order a cake,” he replies clearing his throat and smiling, trying not to look to nervous. “Custom.”

“Ah,” Junmyeon nods, “do you have an appointment? Our head baker is unfortunately not available today.”

Sehun blinks, “Oh. I don’t.”

“Let me see what I can do for you,” he says, and he makes his way to the decorator, and Sehun looks down at his feet, trying to listen in on their hushed conversation, but to no avail. 

“Hello,” the other man comes back with Junmyeon, smiling, wiping his hands on his apron. “I’m Luhan, I’m the assistant decorator. I understand you’re looking for a special customized cake?”

“I am,” he says, trying to stand a little straighter. “I, um, I can come back, if no one is available to talk today?”

“Minseok is upstairs, he’s completing a birthday cake order,” Luhan says, and Sehun fights not to bite his lips, but fails a little. He catches the look on Luhan’s face, but he continues professionally, “He’s the head decorator, if you’re willing to wait, he’ll be done in a bit’s time?”

“Sure,” he says a little too quickly, and Junmyeon’s eyes glint, and Sehun knows he’s not being subtle. For their trouble, he orders a chocolate and malted milk buttercream cupcake on Junmyeon’s recommendation, and it’s delicious, and he doesn’t care much to hide his moan when he takes his first bite. 

He watches as they work, as Junmyeon mans the counter for the steady, heavy stream of customers that come by, many new and many seeming to be regulars, Junmyeon and Luhan greeting many by name, and it occurs to Sehun that the place is evidently very famous. He watches as Luhan decorates pastry after pastry, drizzling chocolate over strawberries like an art form and piping out the most gorgeous cookies, watches Junmyeon charm every customer with the most gracious smile, recommending products with thoughtful care considering each person’s inquiries, pairing them easily with a complimenting drink from their drinks menu. Sehun remembers Jongdae and his endearing curled lips and  _ Minseok _ who was pretty much Sehun’s perfect man and he thinks he knows how this place is so popular and never running out of customers, perfect pastries and cakes aside. 

It takes about half an hour before Minseok is coming up from the back, carrying a gorgeous cake, a large imitation of a rosebud in a beautiful rainbow ombré, and he smiles shyly at the praise his customer gives him, well-deserved. His hair is tied up and his skin is  glowing and Sehun downs the rest of his tea in one go, his throat suddenly dry. He sees the other patrons give him the appreciative once over, and he  _ gets  _ it, but his competitive side is getting the better of him, thinking suddenly  _ ‘mine, mine, mine-‘ _

“Ah, hello Sehun,” he greets when the customer leaves and he sees him, and his smile is like sunshine. Sehun smiles, absolutely giddy that he’s remembered,  _ by name,  _ and he stands, approaching the counter. 

“You remembered my name,” he says happily, and Minseok blinks, as if just realizing that he had, and he’s blushing. 

“You’re hard to forget,” he’s saying, and Luhan is looking up from where he’s tending to his desserts, eyes wide at Minseok’s shy tone and his blush. “Well, um. What can I do for you?”

“Some friends’ birthdays is coming up,” he answers, and Minseok nods. 

“You want a custom cake,” he says easily, and Sehun nods, smiling wider, “When is it?”

“Well, on the 12th and the 14th,” he says, maybe a little sheepishly, and Minseok blinks at him. 

“Next month?” he says, and he tilts his head. So, he’s adorable too, gorgeously endearing, and Sehun sighs internally, head over heels. “You’re well prepared.”

“They’re very good friends of mine,” he says, tries not to mumble, and Minseok smiles at him. He melts inside. 

“Well, you’re sweet,” he says, and Sehun just about dies, makes a strangled noise in his throat as he tries to clear it. He catches the collective look on Junmyeon’s and Luhan’s faces, but Minseok is letting him in, gesturing again to the consultation room he’d been in the day before. “I’ll just grab some paper, please wait for me in here.”

“Okay,” Sehun smiles at him, and he thinks Minseok blushes under his gaze, and he’s feeling a little smug as he sits down, bringing out his phone and texting a quick,  _ ‘He’s even prettier today. I want his dick in my mouth,’ _ to Baekhyun, Jongin, and Kyungsoo. Baekhyun replies with a winking emoji, with the eggplant emoji next to the peach emoji in a follow up message. Jongin sends him a short, heartfelt,  _ “pls don’t.”  _ Kyungsoo ignores him completely, leaving him on read.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Minseok closes the door behind him, sits across Sehun and smiling shyly again, and Sehun is so enamored. “So. Birthday cake. Is someone named ‘Jongin’ involved?”

“How’d you know?” Sehun blinks, and Minseok chuckles a little. 

“Jongdae won’t stop fretting over it,” he says, and Sehun should have known. “He’s making a cake, too.”

“And you’re helping him with it?” he asks, but Minseok shakes his head. 

“He said he wanted to do it on his own,” Minseok says. “Jongdae is a wonderful decorator, too, but he’s more traditional. I tend to do the more creative requests, more sculptures and more detailed work.”

“And you’re incredible, from the little I’ve seen,” he says, and Minseok smiles, a flush spreading across his cheeks at the compliment, and Sehun wants to eat him up. “Did you take it up, like, an art major?”

“Oh, no, it’s just something I’ve picked up,” he says, hand fidgeting with the pen. “I went to school for music. I finished up my doctorate when we first opened, it was a hard few years, barely any sleep between the dissertation and making cakes, but I’m very happy.”

“So you’re quite perfect,” Sehun blurts out, momentarily feeling like Baekhyun and just saying it, but he blushes as soon as it’s out of his mouth, almost as much as Minseok in front of him, who pats his cheeks adorably. 

“No, no, please,” he says, and he hides his face for a moment as he tries to calm himself. Sehun is the same, but still falling very quickly, so charmed and he wants to spread himself out under this man. “Ah, sorry. Okay. So, cake?”

“Yes, actually, it’s also for Kyungsoo,” he says.

“You’re friends?”

“I know, right?” he says, and Minseok smiles, biting back a laugh. “What would you suggest? Two cakes, or a joint one?”

“Depends on your budget,” Minseok says honestly, and Sehun tilts his head, trying to curry things in his favor. “Maybe tell me what they’re like first? Things they like, what they do?”

“Oh, well,” he says, and he didn’t really think much ahead. That the time he’d have with his perfect man would be spent talking about someone other than each other. He’s a little stupid. “Kyungsoo’s a wedding planner, obviously. I’m sure you know.”

“A very good one,” Minseok says, writing some notes.

“He’s quiet. Likes reading, penguins. He cooks too, and he’s a great singer,” he says, just spouting whatever, unsure of what Minseok’s after. “Likes anime. He’s adorable and dangerous.”

Minseok nods, and he’s already begun sketching the tiers. “And Jongin?”

“Bears, dogs, dancing. Jongdae,” Sehun says, and Minseok notes everything quietly. Sehun is quite pleased to see his cheeks are still quite pink. “Gucci. Ralph Lauren. He has taste.”

“He likes Jongdae, of course he does,” Minseok says, and Sehun watches him still, thinking how he himself has  _ perfect  _ taste, watching as Minseok runs a hand through his green strands. “Okay. Do you want all of that in the cake, or can we focus on one thing?”

“I trust your judgement,” he says, then pauses. “Maybe don’t make a cake of Jongdae, though.”

“That’s a shame,” Minseok says, already sketching, and within five minutes, he presents a sketch of a three-tiered cake, subtly split down the center marked with different pipings on the sides of the tiers specific to each of them, some of which including tiny dogs etched along the bottom  of each layer on one half, penguins on the other, and on top, a plush version of a teddy bear in the midst of a dance, and a penguin with a microphone.

It’s stupid but still classy, completely like Jongin and Kyungsoo, and Sehun makes a little noise of wonder when he sees it. 

“If you’d prefer to have separate cakes, I can work around your budget,” Minseok is saying a little shyly, which is pretty stupid to Sehun because the cake he’s designed is pretty much spot on. “I mean, depends on what you want-”

“You’re perfect - I mean,” he slips again, and he fans his face a little, chooses not to look up at Minseok, can’t stand it if he’s blushing again, as he really will get on his knees if he is. “It’s perfect.”

“I’m glad,” Minseok says, “Flavors?”

“They’ll eat anything,” he says, and he thinks. “Something with pavlova? Or chocolate?”

“I’ll work something out with Dae,” he says, and he smiles, beautiful and enchanting. “Okay. So this is settled?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Sehun says, disappointed that their time together is up, but he tries not to be too obvious about it. 

“But I have to work on your friends’ wedding cake first,” he laughs, a beautiful sound, and he looks at Sehun. “Will I see you again, then?”

He sounds a little hopeful, and it cheers him up, greatly, lighting Sehun up from the inside, that he wants to see him again. “Yes. Yes, you will.”

“Allow me to walk you out,” he says, and they walk back out together to the front, Minseok passing the order slip to Junmyeon, who rings it up. It’s a little less expensive than what Sehun expects, but it’s still going to cost him at least a day’s worth of work in the studio, but he thinks of Minseok’s smile, and it’s very much worth it. 

Minseok stops him before he leaves, to his surprise, and picks out a cupcake from the cooling rack and ices it in a beautiful swirling pattern in barely any time, and boxes it for him personally. 

“Margarita-flavored, Dae’s been experimenting. On me,” he says, blushing a little, and Sehun is similarly pinking up, taking the box in his hand.

“Thank you,” he says, and he can see Junmyeon biting his lips by the counter as he makes a transaction with another customer, hiding his laugh, and Luhan’s shoulders shaking as he tries to ice some cupcakes, grinning salaciously at them.

Luhan says something in another language, Sehun blinks and recognizes a few words in Mandarin, what he knows from Zitao, Yifan and Yixing, but he’s not fast enough, all he catches being,  _ “mouth,” “pretty,”  _ and  _ “flower.” _ Minseok, apparently, understands more, as he looks back at Luhan, blushing and waving his hands, hiding his face behind them, and Luhan turns to Sehun, “Wait, give that here-”

He takes the boxed cupcake, and a marker from his pocket, and scribbles something along the top. It’s numbers, and Sehun stares at them as he says, “That’s Minnie’s number. Contact him any time.”

_ “Luhan,”  _ Minseok whines, and Sehun’s brain melts at his tone, embarrassed but pleased but trying not to make it too obvious and he’s too pleased himself, free cupcake  _ and  _ a free number now at his disposal. 

“I will,” he says, feeling particularly brave and winking at Minseok, and Junmyeon fails, finally lets out his laugh and shaking his head, amused and talking to himself quietly,  _ “Ah, flirty, insatiable babies.” _

Minseok blushes, but his lips are turned up at the corners and it’s enough for Sehun, who grins with a spring to his step as he leaves.

As he recounts everything the next day to Baekhyun, Yixing, Yifan and Chanyeol over noodles, Baekhyun grins slyly, slurping up his noodles with too much finesse and tongue and Yifan makes a dying noise, dropping his sweet and sour pork back to the plate, declaring he’s no longer hungry.

“Men like that, Hunnie,” he says, and Yixing adds, “They’re the shy type, blushing at everything, but mark our words.”

“What words?” Sehun says, hanging on to every word, and Chanyeol sighs, muttering about  _ “sex vibes are killing my appetite again-” _

“Those kind of men,” Baekhyun says, leaning against his fiance and grinning still, “They act all wholesome but really? They’re the  _ best  _ in bed, all rough and dirty talk and kinky shit-”

“I’m going to get a coffee,” Yifan says loudly, standing up and looking so completely done with everything, but Sehun is just getting started, so close to choking on his noodles, wishing he were choking on something else, a  _ specific  _ something else. It’s the greatest day of his life thus far. 

“Sit down, Yifan, it’s rude to walk out on food,” Yixing says, but Yifan is muttering about how talking about sex while eating is worse, and Chanyeol is watching everything with wide, terrified eyes. 

“I bet he’d pin you down, Hunnie,” Baekhyun says, and Sehun tries not to hyperventilate at the possibilities. “He’s so cute and compact, but those  _ eyes.  _ He’d ruin you, then feed you all those cakes and spoil you rotten after.”

“You’re the best, Baek,” Sehun says, grinning, Yifan visibly checking out of the conversation and Chanyeol distracting himself with his phone. 

“Oh, I’m jealous,” Yixing says, sighing. “He looks like he’d be good with those hands. Make the most of it, Hunnie.”

“I plan to,” he says, “oh, but it’s not just that. He’s just so  _ sweet,  _ and talented and perfect? I really want to get on my knees for him but also take care of him? Feed him lots and  _ beg.” _

_ “Oh,  _ the vibes. I get it,” Chanyeol says, looking at his phone, and they take a look, and he’s on one of the many articles written about the bakery, about the talented team of Jongdae and Minseok, and their limited but  _ ethereal  _ employee list. The photo of Minseok is an old one, wherein he has pink hair and glasses and Sehun has it saved on his own phone, along with many others from his own recon he’d done after getting back from the bakery. “He’s award-winning, too. Didn’t know cake-making had award things. And he’s cute. But, why do I feel like, like he can bend me in half?”

“Yeol, not you too,” Yifan bemoans his fate as the last one left, and Sehun knows,  _ knows,  _ that Yifan is attracted to Minseok too, but Yifan has his image to uphold. He’d rather go to his grave maintaining he’s a cool, nonchalant guy than acknowledge how he’d stared at his mouth, too, when they’d first met. Sehun won’t call him out on it, because he’s the youngest, and because Yifan is a competitive shit and easily prompted. Also, because Yifan and Zitao have been doing this push and pull thing of their own and Sehun is literally the  _ only  _ one who’s noticed, so he’s not actually  _ that  _ threatened. 

“His manager. Is, um. Really, uh, pretty,” Chanyeol says then, and Sehun deduces he’d found his way to that one blog post centered around Junmyeon, and the viral video of him pouring tea for a little girl and her teddy bear. He had a feeling, for Chanyeol, specifically, that he’d be interested in him, and it makes him particularly smug that he’s right, again.

“Ah, look at our gay babies, they’re thriving,” Baekhyun says proudly, and Yixing smiles softly at him, kissing him. Sehun makes a face, and Yixing pulls him in, kisses his cheek and patting his ass for his trouble. 

“Have you texted him?” he asks, and Sehun shakes his head, but he blushes, having saved Minseok’s number in his phone as  _ ‘LOML,’  _ with the eggplant emoji next to it. It occurs to him that he’s a little obsessed. “Why are you wasting time? Just text him. He’s obviously interested.”

“I have a plan,” Sehun says, and he certainly doesn’t. “I don’t want to come off as too desperate.”

“Even though you  _ are _ gagging for his dick,” Baekhyun says, and Chanyeol’s face scrunches up, turning his attention to his phone exclusively and looking Junmyeon up, presumably. Sehun will remember to link him to another video of Junmyeon in glasses making latte art; knowing Chanyeol, he would  _ combust. _

“He doesn’t need to know that. Yet,” he adds on after a pause, because if Baekhyun was right, he’d think Minseok would  _ love  _ to take advantage of that fact, and he sincerely hopes he does. 

Later that night, after some beers and soju at Chanyeol’s place and some scotch Zitao drops by with for Yifan but they eventually appropriate for themselves, he’s got enough liquid courage to start off his plan, and text Minseok a simple,  _ ‘this is hunnie save my number handsome.’ _

It’s even later on in the evening, almost morning really, as he’s depositing a clingy koala Baekhyun onto the guest room bed while Yixing’s getting them some water when he registers that Minseok’s replied,  _ “‘Hunnie?’ That’s adorable. Hello, gorgeous.” _

Sehun has to sit down, his knees weak and breath short, and he shakes as he types out in reply,  _ ‘I’m gorgeous?’ _

_ “You started it. And I can’t lie.” _

He throws himself on top of Baekhyun and starts squealing, stupidly happy, into his chest, and a confused Yixing returns to the room with them rolling around on the bed, kicking around, genuinely and happily thinking they were about to have sex. An honest mistake, with them especially. 

.

The plan consists of messaging Minseok, back and forth, flirty but otherwise tame. Simple greetings in the morning and in the evenings, and little things in between, and it keeps Sehun going, stupid smile on his face for most of the day as he goes through his daily rehearsals and through shifts at the dance studio, keeps him warm as the winter chill makes itself home in the city. 

The plan also involves going back to C&X a few days later, early in the morning because it’s the only free time he has for the rest of the week because he needs to put in more hours for practice before his recital, and dragging Chanyeol along with him so he doesn’t look too desperate, and so that Chanyeol can finally see how pretty Junmyeon is in real life for himself and stop being unsubtle in his obvious interest. 

While the only decorations in the store were the lights strung across the windows, the Christmas spirit is more than evident in the smell of the interiors, warm nutmeg and ginger and coffee and it’s in the array of holiday-themed pastries on display, and in the way everyone, even Minseok, is dressed in sweaters in dark colors as they work, Junmyeon at the counter preparing the display for the day, Jongdae near the back, taking out a batch of what smells like heaven out of the ovens, and Luhan and Minseok working together on realistic pine tree cake in the open kitchen behind the counter, tools in hands as they scratch on brown fondant for the branches and trunk and attaching sugar leaves by hand. Sehun would think that he would be disappointed in not seeing arms, but Minseok has his glasses on, his hair now silver and the sweater fits him  _ so well  _ as he works carefully, placing tiny leaves like an art and Sehun isn’t disappointed  _ at all.  _

They’re the only ones in the store, expected for quite a bit before 9 in the morning, and Sehun is smiling already as he walks up to the counter, greeting with “Hello.”

Everyone looks at them then, and Sehun feels Chanyeol stiffen next to him as Junmyeon smiles, bowing his head and greeting them with a familiar smile. 

Sehun looks, sees Minseok smiling shyly at him, and that sweater shows off the broadness of his chest and he’s ready to beg. 

“Hunnie,” he says, and hearing it come out his mouth, Sehun melts, just about dies. “Hello.”

“You use that number yet?” Luhan says with a smirk, and they both blush. 

“I have a predicament,” he chooses to say instead, and Minseok hums. “I need another cake.”

“Another one?” Chanyeol almost screeches, and Sehun winces at his volume, but watches as Minseok blinks adorably, confused expression on his perfect face. 

“Ah, yes, this is Chanyeol,” he says, steering him nearer to the counter. “Minseok, Jongdae, Luhan,” he introduces everyone, and he pulls him even nearer to the counter, trying not to look too insufferable as he says lastly, “Junmyeon.”

“Hello,” Junmyeon bows, ever polite, and Chanyeol kind of stutters, and Sehun acts quickly, wanting him as preoccupied as possible to minimize the time Chanyeol spends judging him for coming back to order  _ another  _ cake. 

“Chanyeol has sensitive taste buds,” he says, pushing his still figure a little. “Can’t take super strong flavors, what would do you recommend, Junmyeon?”

“Oh, well, we have a wonderful selection of gentler flavors,” Junmyeon says, smile ever present on his face and he’s charming immediately, and Chanyeol stares at him, cheeks red, and Sehun smirks to himself, knowing he’s sufficiently distracted. 

“Yes, where was I?” he says, turning back to Minseok as Junmyeon and Chanyeol talk about his preference in flavors. “I need a cake. Another one.”

“When’s this friend’s birthday? In May?” Luhan smiles smugly at him, and he can hear Jongdae snort in the back.

Minseok thumps Luhan’s stomach,  _ hard,  _ making him grunt, and it cements his place in Sehun’s heart as his favorite. Not that he already wasn’t. 

“Okay, another cake,” he says kindly, coming up to the counter until he’s right in front of Sehun. “For what occasion?”

“I have a dance recital coming up in a few days,” he says, feeling a little flushed at Minseok’s look of surprise. “A year-end thing they make the grad students do.”

“You’re taking up Masters for dance?” he asks, and Sehun glows a bit, under his impressed gaze. 

“I bet he models on the side, too,” Luhan says under his breath as he pipes green grass around the foot of the tree. 

“How’d you know?” Chanyeol shakes himself from his Junmyeon daze for a moment as Junmyeon moves behind the display, taking out the cupcake Sehun knows Chanyeol doesn’t really want but is buying because Junmyeon looks and talks the way he does. 

“Of course,” Luhan is sighing, and he’s giving Minseok a look, one that he ignores, and Sehun preens under Minseok’s eyes, his cocked eyebrow, and with the way his gaze roams, he’s being checked out, and things are going his way. 

“But I’m mostly a dance instructor, with Jongin and Yixing,” he says, keeps it going. “We have a dance studio, not far from here. Street, hip hop, lyrical. Among others.”

“Overkill, Sehun,” Chanyeol mutters, but he’s ignored, too. 

“Well, what were you thinking for your cake?” Minseok says, coming nearer and leaning on his elbows on the counter, looking up at Sehun through his glasses, and he’s not even doing  _ anything,  _ yet the urge to kneel is overwhelming. 

“I was thinking, you should surprise me,” he says, tilting his head and keeping his smile small, sly. “It’s up to you.”

Minseok tilts his head at him, “You’re giving me creative freedom?”

“Make what you want,” he says, smiling wider. “I’m doing a contemporary piece, if that will help your direction. Go make your art.”

Minseok blinks, then smiles at him, standing back up and saying, “I’ll make you a beautiful cake.”

“I know you will,” he says, and he can see the poorly repressed grin Luhan is giving them, and Sehun is very well pleased. 

“When will you need it?”

“The performance is on Friday, then I’ll be having a small party, in the dance studio, after,” he says. Braces himself, “I was thinking, maybe. You can come? And deliver it?”

“To your party?”

“And the recital,” he says, trying to not look too hopeful. “I know Nini invited Jongdae, so I think it’s only fair. I’d like for you to come. And you too, Luhan, Junmyeon,” he adds, and he can see the way Jongdae rolls his eyes, even as far as he in the back, whipping some cream by hand. 

“There’s no need to try to be subtle, we know who you’re here for,” Junmyeon says casually as he’s making a latte calmly, Chanyeol’s eyes glued to his every move. Sehun doesn’t miss the way his perfect cheeks pink up under the attention. 

“We’ll go,” Minseok says, face a little red and he’s giving Sehun the gentlest smile, looking genuinely interested. “Forward me the details.”

“Sure thing,” Sehun says, lit up from the inside as everything goes according to plan, and he takes up the payment with Junmyeon at the counter, Chanyeol looking dazed with a cupcake and a drink to-go in his hands. He tears off a bit of the receipt, writing on the back, and slides it back to Junmyeon, whispering, “his number,” tilting his head back at Chanyeol, who’s still too flushed to hear him properly. 

Junmyeon blushes, but takes the slip discretely, nodding, and gives him his managerial smile, saying, “Thank you for coming again. We hope to see you soon.”

“Sure, you do,” he says, winking at him, and Junmyeon glances at Chanyeol, who’s red to the tips of his ears. 

He glances at Minseok, who watches the exchange with an amused smile, and he grins, coming forward and offering his hand, which Minseok takes in a firm grip. Sehun would want more, but the touch alone is making his lips twitch uncontrollably into a pleased smile. 

“I look forward to seeing it. But mostly, you,” he says, feeling very, very brave, and he hears the collective snort the others make, but he’s unperturbed, only paying mind to Minseok’s little happy laugh. 

“Text me,” he says, beaming, and Sehun tucks it away in his head for when he wants to feel particularly happy and warm. “Oh, and before you leave-“

He plucks a cooled cupcake from the rack, and picks up the icing bag beside it. He places it in a small turntable, and works his magic, taking barely a minute. 

He hands it over to Sehun, and the icing is a light brown in the shape of an adorable teddy bear’s face. 

“Mocha with toffee whipped cream,” Minseok explains with a shy smile. “It’s a personal favorite. On me.”

“There’s no need to spoil me, I’m going to come back anyway,” he says with a cheeky grin, and Chanyeol makes a pained noise whereas Jongdae and Luhan sigh loudly, but Minseok’s whole face is tinted red and that’s more than enough for him. 

“I already had breakfast,” Chanyeol is saying forlornly when they’re out the door, staring at the drink and dessert in his hands. Sehun isn't really listening, taking a quick snap of his cupcake, and then he’s biting into it, and moaning, thanking the deities for Kim Jongdae’s Midas touch with sugar. 

“Try it,” he’s telling Chanyeol, mildly tempted to steal the cupcake from him, the icing on top pale yellow and piped in a thick cloud of spheres. “What did he recommend you?”

“Buttered popcorn with a cream caramel center,” he says, blinking at the dessert, and eventually taking a bite. His eyes widen as he whimpers. 

“Told you.”

“I didn’t know I needed that in my life,” he whines, taking another bite and moaning, licking at his lips. Sehun trades a bite with him, and he wonders what wrong that bakery can do. 

“His latte, that’s not even real,” Chanyeol cries, taking long sips of the drink Junmyeon had made for him and making many noises. “I thought he’d just be pretty, he didn’t have to  _ actually know _ what he was doing.”

“Hmm,” he hums, feeling smug, and he knows to take advantage of it now, while he’s still a little distracted, knowing he’ll eventually remember that Sehun has ordered two cakes within a week of each other, neither not quite cheap, just to see Minseok. 

It takes Chanyeol approximately seven minutes to snap out of it, just as they’re nearing the bus stop to go to the university and Sehun is texting the details of the recital and the address of his and Jongin’s dance studio to Minseok, making sure to mention how the new hair suits him well, like an ice prince. 

“Sehun,” he starts, giving him a look, “I know you have the trust fund thing going on, and your side gig pays stupidly well, but you’re not seriously going to buy a cake every week just to see this guy, are you? That place isn’t cheap.”

“Of course not,” he says, stealing the last bit of Chanyeol’s latte. He’s given the stink-eye, which he ignores. “Maybe just one more, or two-“

_ “Christ,”  _ Chanyeol says, “You want his dick? He obviously wants your ass,  _ let him have it,  _ don’t prolong our suffering.”

“You sound like Yifan, Baek would be so proud,” Sehun says, patting his cheek, and Chanyeol breathes hard through his nose, closing his eyes slowly and meditating. 

Sehun cackles on the inside, throwing their trash and dragging Chanyeol into the bus that arrives a little after, feeling particularly very good about the day ahead. 

.

The rest of the week passes in rehearsals for the whole morning until later in the afternoon, after which he goes to the dance studio to teach a few classes, Jongin being a godsend and taking some of his other classes under his wing until after his performance. He doesn’t really have the time to stop by the bakery and see Minseok, but he contents himself with the messages they send each other. He dials down the flirtiness a bit, needing to focus and get his routine right, but Minseok is always sweet, supportive, encouraging. 

The day of, he’s rehearsing early in the morning, not having much time to think about anything else, and it’s a bit of a blur. He’s backstage of the auditorium before he knows it, getting dressed and doing his hair and makeup and he’s practicing until the moment he gets onstage. 

He opens the show, and does well, feeling relaxed and letting himself move and try not to think too much as he performs, feeling and feeling instead. 

It’s another blur as he changes his outfit and adjusts his makeup for the final group piece, and then they’re out there and then it’s finished. They each bow to the audience, the auditorium mostly filled, and as he comes forward, he hears the familiar and welcome voices of his friends yelling his name, and he waves shyly in their general direction. He tells himself not to think about Minseok, if he had come, if he had watched him.

There’s not much choice, though, when he goes backstage and checks his phone as he gathers his things to take a shower.

_ “You were amazing, I didn’t know you were so talented. You’re quite perfect.” _

Sehun can’t help it; he  _ preens. _

_ ‘you came, I’m so happy,’  _ he types with one hand as he strips, grinning all the while.  _ ‘thank you, minnie. can’t wait to see you later.’ _

_ “Likewise, Hunnie.” _

He spends a long time in the shower, trying not to be too pleased with himself, smiling stupidly as he cleans himself up. 

Baekhyun, Yixing, Jongin, Jongdae, Yifan, Zitao, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo are waiting for him at the lobby with flowers and big grins on their faces, and he grins back, jumping into their arms. 

“Luhan, Junmyeon and Minseok went back to the bakery to get your cake,” Jongdae tells him before he can even wonder where Minseok is. He’s very transparent, and he doesn’t care. “They’re following to the party. Minnie told me to tell you that you were perfect.”

“He didn’t say that.”

“Yes, he didn’t, but I know he was thinking it,” Jongdae says, the look on his face longsuffering, and Sehun just smiles at him, taking it, because he’s not wrong.

The studio is lively with noise and banter when they get there, and Sehun greets his family with many hugs, joining the fold and enjoying himself, basking in his successful performance and the company of the people he cherishes. Yifan, Chanyeol, and his older brother hand him drinks, and he takes them, getting a little redder and his tongue a bit looser as he makes the rounds and speaks with everyone.

It feels like hours, though it’s really only a little past twenty minutes since he’d gotten there, that Minseok and the others arrive, carrying a box. His smile is especially radiant, and Sehun stands a little straighter, beaming right at him.

“That for me?” he says as they approach, and Minseok cocks an eyebrow.

“You paid for it, I should hope so,” he says, but there’s a blush to his complexion, and Sehun is endlessly endeared. “I hope it’s to your liking.”

It’s quite the understatement. When Luhan and Junmyeon unbox it, Sehun’s grip on his drink goes slack, and he barely remembers to hold on before it drops to the ground completely. It’s a single tier, tall, but looks like it should belong to a contemporary art museum. Streaks of red and gold and black painted with frightening precision against the white, and shards of colored crystal, maybe sugar, seamlessly arranged looming over the top. It’s  _ gorgeous,  _ perfect for Sehun’s art hoe self, and really. If it weren’t for the other guests, his family, still lingering about, he would get on his knees.

“That’s worth much more than I paid for,” he says, leaning down in awe and staring at it. “I didn’t know a cake could look like that.”

“I don’t get to do very many ones like this,” Minseok says, “Thank you, for the opportunity to make it.”

“I really should be thanking you,” Sehun says, still marvelling, phone out and taking pictures from every angle. “Minseok, really. This is gorgeous. And it goes so well with the dance too, I didn’t know it could. Worth every penny, really.”

“I’m very glad,” Minseok says, blushing, and Sehun wants to eat him up. Or be eaten up. Either way. “You danced so well, I hope the cake is up to par. At least be assured of the flavor, Jongdae did you good.”

“Taro chiffon with a light rock salted cheese,” Jongdae comes up, Jongin flanking him, unsurprisingly. Sehun notes the way their hands keep brushing against each other. “Jongin mentioned you had a thing for bubble tea. This is that in a cake. We hope you like it.”

“I really will marry all of you,” he says, and the three make disgruntled noises, which pleases him, and Minseok blinks several times as the tips of his ears go red, which makes him downright smug.

His family is well pleased with the cake too, Minseok and the others bowing politely with their thanks, and his mother catches Sehun staring, for which all he gets is a satisfied look that clearly says,  _ “good taste, Hunnie,”  _ and he just keeps getting more and more satisfied with himself as the night goes on. He ends up eating most of the cake himself, getting many slices for himself and stealing from his friends’ plates, perfect cake with the perfect flavor made by his definition of a perfect man.

The only way his night is spoilt is when Minseok, with Jongdae and Luhan and Junmyeon, tells him that they have to leave, the hour still rather early.

“We’d really like to stay,” he says, and their bodies are close, and Sehun really could just lean down and, well. Minseok’s eyes are bright behind the lense of his glasses, and he goes on, “But the Christmas season is really busy for us. We have to get up early to make all the products to meet the demand.”

“It’s really fine,” Sehun says, understanding, but not liking it all the same. “I’m very happy you came, Minnie.”

Minseok blinks, and smiles quietly at the nickname coming from his lips, and he says, “I’m very happy, too. Have a good night, Hunnie.”

He comes forward, and Sehun has barely any time to register how close he is before he leans up, placing a kiss on his cheek sweetly, briefly. 

“Bye,” he waves, his beam shy and wide and skin red, and Luhan is cackling somewhere, pushing him out the door. 

Sehun is so shellshocked, elated beyond words that he doesn’t see Jongin and Jongdae wrapped up in each other, kissing, or Chanyeol hovering over Junmyeon, looking at odds with himself if he should come closer, eventually blushing and bowing when Junmyeon bows to him in goodbye. 

His night is made, and he floats the rest of the party away.

.

Sehun and Chanyeol fight over who gets to pick up Baekhyun and Yixing’s wedding cake from C&X, eventually ending in rock-paper-scissors that Sehun cheats himself to winning without remorse. 

He technically doesn’t need to be made up, with his hair styled and dressed in his tuxedo when he goes there, as the wedding is still in the early afternoon and everyone else is going to get ready later at the hotel, but he figures he’d save a bit of time for himself later on, and if he’d wanted to look particularly nice when he sees Minseok again, he thinks he has everything to gain.

It’s freezing, having snowed the day before and the snow not quite completely melted, and he wonders if he should have worn a coat, but he catches his reflection on the glass of the windows of the bakery and he looks impeccable, so he persists in the cold.

“Good morning,” he greets everyone, and Junmyeon sees him first, looking up and down and nodding in approval. “I’m here to pick up a cake?”

“They’re just doing some final touches upstairs,” Jongdae says, smiling at him as he mans the ovens. “You’re looking good. That’s obviously not for us.”

“Please, Jongdae,” he says, fluttering his eyelashes. “I look good all the time.”

“Sehun.”

“Thank you,” he says unironically, and Junmyeon snorts, but goes back to arranging the Christmas tree cookies for the display case.

“Sorry for making you wait,” Minseok is saying then as he and Luhan carry a magnificent cake down the stairs, and Sehun straightens, watching them. “Oh, Sehun. You look-”

“Flirt after we get this cake on level ground,” Luhan hisses, and Minseok bites his lips, carrying the cake then setting it on the marble surface of the work table. It’s gorgeous, all meticulous detail and the flowers are incredibly detailed, and the modeling chocolate unicorn and corgi adorable, perfect for Baekhyun and Yixing and their stupid, endearing asses. 

“This is even better than the sketch,” Sehun says, and Minseok is shaking his head timidly. “They’ll be so happy.”

“I hope so,” Minseok says as he tries to help Luhan box it, but his hands are slapped away, and he looks confused, but Luhan is direct with his instructions, kicking him in Sehun’s direction. 

“Hi handsome,” Sehun says, grinning, and Minseok can’t look at him in the eye, his face red. 

“I should be saying that about you,” Minseok says, and then he’s finally looking, really  _ looking,  _ and when his gaze meets Sehun’s, his eyes are dark, a completely different expression from the one he’d been wearing moments before. Sehun’s not quite seen him like this, very much attracted to the endearing, quiet, easily embarrassed Minseok, but the edge of intensity in his face is making him a little breathless. “You’re already gorgeous everyday, now you go and do  _ this-” _

“Told you, Jongdae,” Sehun says, a little winded, and all he gets in turn is another snort.

“Here’s your cake,” Luhan says then, coming between them and setting the box on the counter, the cake tall enough that their view of each other is partially blocked. “You have a car?”

“Oh, um, yeah,” Sehun says, and Minseok is telling him, “I’ll help you.”

He does, carrying the box as he and Sehun make their way to his car, seldom used because gas is expensive even though he’s kind of rich and what’s the point when mostly everything is walking distance, and they’re putting it in the back carefully. Minseok shivers a bit as Sehun brings the backdoor down to close, prompting him to ask, “Are you alright?”

“Hate the cold,” Minseok says, wiping at the lense of his glasses as they fog up a bit, and Sehun stands closer to him, wanting to bring his hands up and warm up his cheeks, but he refrains. His hands are probably cold, in any case. “Here, before you leave.”

He holds up a paper packet, and when Sehun unwraps it, it’s a cookie, a reindeer with a bright red nose carefully piped on. Sehun takes a bite, and it’s crumbling and melting into his mouth, cherries and white chocolate generously peppered in each bite. He moans, and Minseok blushes even more deeply. 

“You spoil me,” Sehun says, finishing the cookie, regrettably, in a few bites. “I’ll need hours in the studio to burn off all the sugar you’ve given me.”

“You’d look good with it, anyway,” Minseok says, and Sehun wishes he still had some of the cookie, just so that he wouldn’t look so stupid, gaping at him. “The dance studio? What classes do you teach?”

He doesn’t expect the question, but he answers easily enough, “I teach a bit of everything, but my focus are the hip-hop classes.”

“When are those?”

“Wednesday and Friday nights,” he says, and Minseok hums, still quite shy, but Sehun notices that the space between them is considerably diminished, and he knows he hadn’t moved much. 

He feel his own cheeks pink up, and Minseok says, “Message me the time.”

“Why?” Sehun is saying, and Minseok just smiles at him. “Not planning to come to a session, are you?”

“Drive safely, Hunnie,” is all that’s said to him in reply, and a kiss placed on his cheek, short like the last time and no less sweet, and Sehun stands, dumbfounded and freezing as Minseok scurries back to the bakery, unable to take the cold, and he’s so endearing Sehun gets whiplash from wanting his dick in his mouth not a minute before. 

The wedding is stupid and perfect, Kyungsoo working every miracle and making it beautiful and not boring, and he cries a lot, Baekhyun cries more, Yixing cries the most, and they cry over their cake as he had expected them to. It’s a perfect day, one that they deserve, and Sehun tolerates the amount of kissing and touching and overall general clinginess in the atmosphere of the wedding and the reception, thinking of one person. 

.

Sehun didn’t think that Minseok would  _ actually  _ turn up to one of his classes, just trying to tease and flirt with him, but come next Friday a little past half 6, he’s walking into the practice room, looking  _ delectable  _ in gray joggers that are tight around his perfect thighs, a plain white shirt that his broad chest fills out too well, and a cap that unfortunately hides his enchanting silver hair, but his eyes are bright as they find Sehun’s, and his smirking slyly as he deposits his things in the holding area, and Sehun is about to die.

“Did you invite him here?” Jongin is asking him quietly, his eyes glinting with mirth as they stretch.

“He asked what classes I take care of. I thought he was joking,” Sehun says, can’t take his eyes off of Minseok, who begins stretching as well, and he is surprisingly flexible, his body not at all stiff, and it takes all of his willpower to not let it go to his dick. “Oh, Nini,  _ help me-” _

“No,” is all that’s said to him, and Sehun bemoans his fate, not knowing if he’ll survive the night.

It’s Minseok who approaches him later, just before the class is set to begin, and his smirk is still on his perfect face when he says to him, “Hello, Sehun.”

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” he says, trying to be coy, but he’s doing a shit job, too flustered. “You dance?”

“Used to. It’s been a while, though,” Minseok says, looking around the practice room, and Sehun’s brain is going into overdrive, thinking how much  _ more  _ this man can get. Master cake decorator with a PhD in musicology and now, former dancer, who is too handsome for his own good and no hair color can look bad on him. “Been a long time since I’ve been in a room like this.”

“Well, we don’t normally allow walk-ins for the advanced class,” Sehun says, getting a hold on himself and giving what he’s receiving, trying to tease. 

“Hmm, well, I have an in with the instructor?” he says, matter-of-factly, and Sehun is very gone. “Considering all the sweets I give him.”

“Perfect treats,” he sighs, giving up, his chest pounding, and he eyes him. “Catch up, old man.”

“You’ll see,” is all Minseok says, winking, and Sehun simultaneously loves and hates this confidence on him, very well can’t let himself get hard in front of his students, and he’s struggling. 

He regrets choosing to do the R&B piece for today’s session, too many body rolls and hip thrusting and a partner dance portion, and even as he’s demonstrating the dance with Jongin in front, he can’t help but notice the steady gaze Minseok has on him, dark but his complexion rather pink as he watches him go through the sensual motions, and it’s only through muscle memory that Sehun gets through it. 

And as the session wears on, it’s immediately apparent that Minseok  _ could  _ catch up, with no trouble at all, picking up the steps with ease and his body moving with a graceful intensity that made each motion look sinful, and Sehun just about combusts when he does the hip thrust on the floor. He has many regrets, but it’s worth it all the same.

“So he  _ can  _ dance,” Jongin says to him as they’re watching them partner up into pairs for the couple dance, and Sehun is glaring at the back of Minseok’s partner. “Keep it in your pants.”

“He really has no business being so perfect for me,” Sehun says, watching as Minseok and his partner work through the steps together, grabbing each other’s arms and their touches are making Sehun go a little crazy. “Nini, I need him to fuck me-”

Jongin walks away from him instantly, and Sehun misses Yixing immediately, who would goad and encourage him instead, and he’s too excited for the time he comes back from his honeymoon so he can tell him  _ everything.  _

Sehun ends up demonstrating the dance again, but instead of going to Jongin, he makes Minseok do the dance with him. And seeing him dance up close is  _ something,  _ his movements sharp and scarily precise, and it makes him seem bigger than he is, and Sehun is  _ dying.  _ It’s the most they’ve touched each other, and Minseok is infuriatingly good with his feet, his hands, and every time he gets them on Sehun, it takes everything in him to not collapse and beg.

End of the class, Sehun and Jongin are dismissing everyone and Minseok lingers, patting himself with a towel and he sweats rather profusely, and Sehun didn’t think it could be attractive on a man, but he’s delighted to know he’s very wrong. Minseok glows, cat eyes intense and then he’s stripping off his shirt to change into a fresh one and Sehun’s mouth and throat go dry as he stares at Minseok’s torso. He’s not huge, but he’s muscled, well-defined and his waist small and his eyes can’t stop looking as he wipes off his sweat, watches as trails of it run down his skin and wanting very much to lick it off of him. It’s a very great shame that he slips on his shirt, but it’s for the greater good, he supposes, can’t afford to be distracted when he approaches him as they, with Jongin who’s cleaning up, are the last ones in the room.

“You didn’t tell me you could dance,” Sehun says, and Minseok just smiles shyly. It continues to baffle him, that someone as adorable, as hopelessly endearing, could move the way he does, be so intense and alluring and seductive. He will gladly continue to be confused, and hopefully get his brains fucked out in the process. 

“Never came up. And you’re a much better dancer, in any case,” Minseok says, and this is a bit of a detour from his plan, but Sehun sees a bone thrown in in his favor, and he takes it.

“Well, since you’ve come here and learned from me” he starts, a little unsure, but going for it all the same. “Maybe I can learn a bit from you?”

“What do you mean?” Minseok asks him, perfect eyebrow arched, and Sehun gulps.

“Show me how you make your cakes,” Sehun says, trying to be as calm but enticing all the same. He catches Jongin making a face as he turns off the air conditioners, making himself scarce. He pauses, confident for a second then he overthinks and it’s shot to hell. “I - oh, it’s not, I’m not after your job, or anything,” he’s scrambling, “not after your trade secrets or. I just, you’re so good at everything and I just want to see how you do it, and. Oh, shit, I’ll shut up, I’m so sorry-”

“You’re impossibly endearing,” Minseok says, smiling at him so warmly, and Sehun blinks, and turns red with his blush, embarrassed and flattered and too fucking pleased. “Of course. I won’t even charge you for the private lesson, if you do well.”

“I’m getting that free lesson either way,” Sehun says, more to himself, but Minseok laughs brightly, and he looks especially young without his glasses. 

“I’ll tell you when,” he’s saying, picking up his bag and fixing the hat on his head, winking at him. “I’ll see you soon.”

He leaves him with another kiss to his cheek, and Sehun still can’t get used to getting them, touching his face after he walks out the room, and it’s just him and Jongin left.

“Nini, did you-”

“I was  _ right here,  _ of course I saw,” Jongin says, hand on his face as he tries to deal with Sehun’s stupidity. “Hunnie, just ask him out.  _ Normally.  _ Even  _ I  _ didn’t take this long to warm Jongdae up to me, and Minseok’s  _ obviously  _ made for you. Just  _ do it.” _

“Trust the plan,” Sehun says, grinning, and Jongin throws his bag at him for his smugness.

.

“Have either of you been dicked down yet?” Baekhyun says out of the blue, in the midst of their welcome home dinner for him and Yixing. 

Kyungsoo slaps the back of his head, making him spit out his noodles, and Sehun looks up from where he’s eating, blinking at the scene.

“You  _ just  _ got back, could you have not been insufferable for a bit longer, at least?” Kyungsoo glares at him, and Yixing is wiping at Baekhyun’s mouth lovingly, ever patient.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Baekhyun says, pouting, and he looks back at Chanyeol, then Sehun. “So I’m taking that as a no.”

“Who are you talking about?” Chanyeol is blinking, and it’s apparent that he and Sehun are the only ones not in on it.

“You two, duh,” Zitao is answering for him, and the rest of the table groans, Yifan actually dropping his chopsticks and giving up. “My money’s on Hunnie.”

“As it should be,” Sehun says, and Chanyeol looks at him reproachfully. 

“This, I’m. Junmyeon is. We shouldn’t talk about this over food,” Chanyeol is saying, ears red as he looks down at his bowl.

“Have you even  _ talked  _ to him, Yeol?” Kyungsoo is the one who talks, surprisingly, eyebrows set in a judgemental line and Chanyeol cowers under his stare.

“You really shouldn’t rush things like this,” Chanyeol answers, and Sehun cocks an eyebrow, knows for a fact that Junmyeon had been giving him free drinks more often than he had gotten free treats, and that Chanyeol has visited the bakery more than he has since he’d brought him there. 

“Trust the plans,” Sehun says solemnly, and Yifan snorts at him. “But, for formality’s sake,  _ my  _ plan’s going to get me that dick first.”

“We couldn’t have waited until we’d gotten drunk for this conversation?” Jongin says sadly, swirling his noodles around, no longer hungry. 

“It doesn’t matter, really, we move at our own paces,” he’s continuing, ignoring Jongin, and he’s smiling at Chanyeol across him, who looks at him warily. “But, when I get that dick in my mouth-”

_ “If.” _

“Please, we know it’s a  _ when,”  _ Yixing says to Chanyeol, who just pouts at him.

“When I do, I’m buying you a big ass iced chocolate and a box of cupcakes, of your flavor preference,” Sehun says, grinning at him, and Chanyeol pauses, and looks at him.

“Shouldn’t you be making  _ me  _ buy you free shit?” he says, twice as wary now. “That’s how things usually go.”

“Ah, but I should share my blessings,” Sehun just beams at him, and Chanyeol glares at him, his grip on his chopsticks hard enough that he splits the dumpling he’d been holding up halfway towards his mouth cleanly in half. 

.

Minseok texts him to come by the bakery after hours, and Sehun is vibrating throughout the day, barely able to focus through work.

He makes his way to the bakery just as Junmyeon and Luhan are leaving, done for the day, and he grins at them as they greet each other, Luhan giving him a smirk.

“Hi, Jongdae,” he says as he closes the door behind him, and Jongdae looks up from where he’s wiping down the counters of the kitchen, already mostly clean. “Is Minnie here?”

“He’s upstairs, he’s completing some orders for tomorrow,” he replies, and he pauses mid-wipe, and stares back up at Sehun, saying seriously, “Don’t defile my kitchen.”

“What?” he blinks, but Jongdae keeps staring.

“If you’re going to be nasty, do it in his office, or at your places,” he says. 

“Is that a thing he’s thinking about?” he asks, trying to be nonchalant, but he knows Jongdae must catch on to the hope in his voice. 

“I don’t know, is it?” Jongdae says, challenging as he continues to glare.

Sehun gulps, and makes his way to the staircase, inching carefully towards the light. 

“Okay, bye, Dae,” he says, and he’s scampering up the stairs, not quite quick enough to miss his smug cackle, and he steps into the open decorating room, a big table with a metal countertop and counters on the other side, with tools and equipment, and he didn’t know cake decorating would require so  _ much. _

“Minnie?” he tries calling out, and he doesn’t wait for long when he hears,  _ “Hold on!” _

He stands, looking around for a moment, and Minseok is coming in from a doorway on the other side, carrying three separate tiers of cake in his arms, white button-down unbuttoned down his chest, sleeves rolled up and dark blue jeans that stretch around his thighs, his apron tied around his waist, glasses on, and his hair is slicked back, now a gorgeous chestnut brown, and Sehun is done for. 

“Sorry,” he says, “had to get it from the fridge for the crumb coat to set a little more.”

“You dyed your hair again,” Sehun mumbles, and Minseok gives a small laugh as he sets the cakes on turntables to decorate, gesturing for Sehun to take a seat on the stool next to his. “It wasn’t even a month.”

“It was a pain to maintain,” he says. “You don’t like the brown?”

“You don’t look bad in anything,” he says, and Minseok shakes his head, still smiling as he blushes. “You’re hot.”

“Sounding like your friend, there,” he says, turning even redder, and Sehun pauses, remembers Baekhyun and his stupid lack of a mouth filter.

“You like me more though, right?” he tries bravely.

“I more than like you,” Minseok says shyly, adorably, and Sehun is  _ soaring.  _

“You’re really making my day, Minnie,” he says, and Minseok snorts, but as he’s turning the cakes around to inspect for cracks, he’s got a hand on Sehun’s thigh, a casual touch, his grip firm. “I more than like you, too.”

“Don’t distract me, I’m trying to teach you how to do this,” Minseok is saying, face completely red, and Sehun is grinning, laying his hand on top of his and holding tight. Wash your hands, then help me roll out the fondant-”

“Uh-huh,” Sehun teases, and Minseok pinches his thigh to get him moving, making him laugh, but he stands all the same, following his orders. He watches as Minseok demonstrates, sprinkling cornstarch on the table, and starts kneading out the white fondant, and his arms and hands move with precision and hard motions and Sehun can’t stop staring at the way his veins are emphasized each time he pushes down. His mouth goes very dry, but he follows, kneading another batch beside him, a little more clumsily, but he blames his company for being too distracting.

They flatten the balls through the sheeter, and Minseok guides him as he covers the smaller tier of cake with fondant, their hands moving together to smooth it out and he’s muttering, “Is this for a paying customer, because I’m already feeling really pressured.”

Minseok grins at him, “This is the cake you ordered for your friends.”

“Kyungsoo will actually come after my blood,” Sehun says, taking his hands off immediately and Minseok laughs, hands moving confidently and the fondant comes out perfectly smooth, and he’s cutting off the excess with deft hands. 

“You’ll be fine,” he says, smiling and prompting him to help him with the other tiers, and Sehun can’t say no.

Minseok works fast and precisely, and Sehun follows him as best as he can, and soon all tiers are covered cleanly and they’re stacking them, and Sehun never would have thought that it would be this scary, dropping cakes one on top of the other and hoping they’re centered right. He leaves it to Minseok as he stands behind him, eyes focused on the way he brings his hands out from under the tiers as he drops them, quick as lightning, looking too relaxed. 

“Want to help me pipe?” he’s asking him, filling a piping bag with white icing, and Sehun had never shook his head so quickly in his life. “It’s really not as hard as it looks.”

“I’d really rather not,” Sehun says apprehensively, and Minseok laughs, and starts to work.

Watching him is another world, as he pipes out dogs and penguins one after the other, careful but quick and perfect each time, eyes scarily focused on the cake as he squeezes the bag and moves the tip around to make the image he wants, and Sehun is in awe.

“I would have ruined that if I had helped,” he says, and Minseok chuckles, twisting and bringing his wrist up to trail the icing off. 

“You wouldn’t have,” he says, and Sehun stares at him, because he really would have. “Here, help me with the border-”

_ “No,”  _ he says, eyes widening as he shakes his head, but Minseok is handing him another bag filled with icing, and he’s pulling Sehun’s stool closer to his, with too much ease that Sehun must remember to investigate, and guiding his hands to the top of the bottom tier. 

“Here, squeeze, and hold your wrist with your other hand, let it guide you,” he tells him, and his proximity really isn’t helping at all. 

Minseok tells him they’re doing a drop string, and Sehun  _ knows  _ that what he’s doing isn’t what it’s supposed to look like, an inverted arch that’s supposed to look even as it’s spaced out, and it’s a desperately poor attempt. 

“What the fuck, this is  _ hard,”  _ he says as the icing won’t stop coming out of the tip of the piping bag, a string of white he can’t quite control, and Minseok smiles as he helps him cut it off. 

“You said you wanted me to show you,” he says, almost laughing, but he holds back at the look on Sehun’s face.

“I’m not meant to be a baker,” Sehun sighs, watching forlornly as Minseok carefully swipes away his first attempt at the drop strings off the cake. He blinks, and bites his lips, keeping his mouth shut as his mind supplies him with a filthy thought.

Minseok notices, and says, “What is it?”

“I’ve had an impure thought,” Sehun admits, figures  _ what the hell  _ and tries.

Minseok is a step ahead, making the connection to the white strings of the icing and he snorts, “You’re such a  _ boy.” _

“Sorry,” he’s laughing, and Minseok shakes his head, smiling, handing him the piping bag again to try. Sehun knows he’s been a little insufferable, so he takes it without complaint, and brings it back up to the edge of the tier, trying again.

He feels Minseok come closer, so close, taking his hands and helping him along, mouth close to Sehun’s ear as he helps him control the amount that’s squeezed out, and how to move his hand so it arches in the right way, bringing it back up, and making another perfect drop, and another. 

“There,” Minseok is saying gently, bringing his hands down, regrettably, but then they’re on Sehun’s lap. “You’re getting the hang of it.”

Sehun swallows his tongue, and turns his head, finds Minseok looking him with a quiet, intense gaze, and his mouth so pink and inviting. 

He puts down the piping bag in front of the cake, and brings his hands up to hold Minseok’s face in his hands, and he brings his head down, kissing him, and Minseok’s lips are impossibly soft. It’s more than electric, and his chest shudders in relief when Minseok presses back, lips prying his own open and slipping his tongue in and Sehun makes little noises, trying to get closer, trying to get more. 

It’s intense, short, wet, and when they pull apart to breathe, a string of spit trails from his lip, slowly snapping off, and Sehun stares at him, his dark eyes and the quiet confidence and the pit of his stomach flips, heated and wanting  _ everything.  _

“Yah! Min!” They both startle at the sound of Jongdae’s voice from downstairs, forgetting that he hadn’t left yet. “I’m done here, will you be locking up?”

“Yeah, I’ll take care of it,” he says loudly in turn, but his eyes are set on Sehun’s, never leaving, and it sets fire to his insides. “Night, Dae, stay safe.”

“You too,” he says. A pause, then, “Bye, Sehun. Remember what I told you.”

“Uh-huh,” he says, unfocused in everything that isn’t Minnie’s mouth, but he waits at least until he hears him leave, door closing behind him, and then he’s diving back in, kissing him and licking across his lips and licking into his mouth. 

He pulls away, breathing hard, and Minseok brings his hands up, holding his waist, squeezing. 

His pupils are blown, his lips already almost swollen and bruised, and his cheeks are pink, but he’s not in any way shy, no hint of the demure, easily flustered Minseok he knows. This is him, another side, one Sehun hopes will make him get on his knees and let him have his cock and  _ ruin him.  _

“The reason I bought so many cakes was to see you, just you,” he confesses breathlessly, kissing him hard and letting his lips linger. 

“You weren’t subtle, Hunnie,” Minseok tells him smirking. “Were you planning on ordering another cake just to see me again? How cute,” he adds, and Sehun can’t be bothered to feel embarrassed, not when Minseok is letting a hand travel down to hip, gripping tighter. 

He moans, climbing off of his stool and straddling Minseok, grinding his ass down on his lap, and Minseok keeps his composure commendably, balancing him as he gets his lips back on him, and it’s so  _ perfect _ and he didn’t think it could be this good but it is, and it’s enough to get him rolling his hips. 

“Tell me what you want, Hunnie,” Minseok says against his mouth, kitten licking at his bottom lip, and Sehun is immediately overwhelmed at the request. 

He takes the quickest moment to breathe, then takes his hands, guided them to his ass, encouraging him to hold him, and Minseok follows so,  _ so  _ well. 

“Oh,  _ oh,”  _ he gasps, grinding down as his cheeks are squeezed, tight, with purpose. “Oh, Minnie.”

“Tell me,” he repeats, and it comes out like a flood. 

“I want you to call me ‘baby,’” he moans, pressing their bodies together and keening. “I want you to push me down to my knees, want to have your cock in my mouth, want to blow you, want it in me.”

“Is that it?” Minseok says, so casually, and Sehun knows he’s going to get off to him being so  _ controlled,  _ so completely unlike the way he usually is, and he knows now that Baekhyun is right; the man in front of him would  _ ruin  _ him, and he feels he’s going to cry from how much he wants him _.  _ “Better tell me now,  _ baby.” _

Sehun whines. “I want you to pull on my hair, make me choke on your dick, fuck my mouth with it. I want your fingers, your cock. Want it in my ass. Together. Want it all. Want it rough.”

Minseok’s gaze gets darker, impossibly so, and he says quietly, “Well. That’s quite a list.”

“More where that came from,” he says, and there really is. He’d be embarrassed to admit how many positions, situations he’d imagined himself in with Minseok, but it looks as though Minseok would very much enjoy fulfilling each and every one, if the way he’s staring at Sehun steadily and the way he ghosts his hands over his crotch is a sign. 

“On your knees, baby,” he says, and Sehun complies too quickly, getting down and waiting. “Take me out of my pants. Get me hard with your hands, your mouth.”

He whimpers, utterly thankful. Unzips his pants and pulls down, freeing his cock, and his mouth waters at the sight of it. Thick, veined and he’s dreamt about this and ruined many of his friends’ appetites with his thirst, with little regret, and he licks at his hand to get it a little more slick, gets his hand around his length. It’s wonderful in his hand as he moves it in his fist, up and down, and the way Minseok is making no noise is getting him even harder. 

He stiffens up beautifully, getting thicker and longer and Sehun’s never wanted something inside him so much. He leaks at the tip, and Sehun feels himself getting hard just at the sight of it, just from the touch and he comes forward a little. Pulls him off, and licks at the tip, tasting. 

It’s beyond his dreams, so much more, and he moans, been waiting so long and he can’t believe this is happening. Opens his mouth and  sucks the tip in, lips wrapped around and hand around what he doesn’t have his mouth on yet. 

“Baby, look so good with my cock in your mouth,” Minseok says above him, and Sehun whines, pleased but barely even starting. 

He goes deeper, getting more of Minseok’s length in his mouth, more and more until his mouth is stretched wide and his jaw aches deliciously, until all of him is in, and Minseok releases his first moan, and it’s  _ glorious.  _

He bobs his head, up and down and filling his mouth with him, and he’s straining against his jeans, hard and he endures, sucking and swallowing and Minseok teases him with the fingers in his hair, brushing away from his face and threading through the licks but never more, and he  _ needs  _ more. 

“Min, Min  _ please,”  _ he says, voice already gruff when he pulls off of his cock, eyes tearing up. “Fuck my mouth. Been, been waiting for so long.”

“Oh, Hunnie,  _ baby,”  _ he says, taking his cock in his hands, prying his mouth open with the tip and letting it rest on his tongue. Sehun is so  _ ruined,  _ and loving all of it. “Are you sure you can take it? Do you really want me rough?”

“Yes,  _ yes,”  _ he says, gasping as Minseok slaps his cock against his cheek, and it’s filthy and he gets even harder in the confines of his jeans. 

“Open up,” Minseok orders, and Sehun is so happy to oblige him, dropping his jaw and opening his mouth wide, and Minseok feeds him his cock, more and more until his mouth can’t take any more, lips wrapped around his length. Sehun doesn’t have to wait much until he can feel his hands in his hair again, but now, they’re scrunching up, taking his locks in between fingers, and he  _ pulls  _ as he fucks his hips forward, driving his cock into his mouth, and Sehun moans, clutching on to the meat of Minseok’s thighs.

“Like that, baby?” he’s saying, fucking into his mouth again and Sehun would cry from the perfection, but his mouth is full of dick and he’s suitably distracted. “I’ll give it to you.”

He fucks, really  _ fucks,  _ filling his mouth and bringing his head onto his cock as he pushes forward, and his pace is rough, hard, quick, almost brutal, and Sehun takes it all, loves every moment.

It’s overwhelming in the best sense, the feel of his cock hot and heavy on his tongue, his knees painful from where he’s knelt on the floor, his neck aching as he blows him, tears springing into his eyes and Minseok’s grip on his hair unfailing. He fucks his mouth, never stopping, and Sehun watches proudly as Minseok’s control begins to slip, face slackening as he fucks forward, over and over again, and he drops his head back slowly, neck craning back as his eyes close and his lips part, wide and then wider as he drives into the heat of Sehun’s mouth, rough like he promised, and it’s so,  _ so  _ good. 

He fucks in, and Sehun gags as it hits the back of his throat, and he’s pushing off, moaning, has to get a hand on himself, doing just that, feeling around his covered cock and bucking into the touch, limited as it is. 

“You alright?” Minseok asks, concerned, and if he weren’t already on his knees, he would have done so, the tone of his voice so warm.

“Perfect,” he says. “Do it again.”

Minseok takes a moment to look at him, to see if he wants it. Must see it, and he pushes his cock into his mouth, then further in, and Sehun’s throat is relaxed, takes his cock into his throat again, and Minseok keeps going. Fucks his face in perfect short thrusts that punch into Sehun’s chest and makes him want more, and he pops open the button on his own pants, gets his length out and wraps his hand around himself, pulling himself off. He’s hard, furiously so, solely from sucking Minseok’s cock, and it’s perfect, everything is perfect, and he makes it known, moaning around the dick in his mouth, savoring how it fills him perfectly, salty and bitter and  _ Minseok  _ on his tongue and he can’t get enough. Been waiting and wanting and it is so, so worth it, every cake ordered and hours spent trying to earn what he’s spent. 

“Baby,” Minseok is moaning, and Sehun watches, so utterly pleased with himself with how Minseok’s mouth opens, breath leaving him in short gasps, eyes shut as his dick is sucked, and he tugs harder on Sehun’s hair, pulling him further onto his cock, pushing harder and Sehun is hopelessly close to coming. “Oh,  _ fuck,  _ Sehun.”

They way he fucks in is fast, no real rhythm, short, and he’s close to coming. Sehun pulls off of him, gasping breathlessly, saying, “Come in my mouth, on my face. Please.”

Minseok’s eyes are deadly and hot as hell when he looks at him, and he’s pushing into his mouth again, and fucking. Fucking him hard and making his eyes water and his jaw ache and it’s so, so,  _ so good,  _ and Sehun fucks into his own hand, his cock sliding through with too much friction and his precome his only lubrication, but he feels too good, can’t stop, needing to come.

He reaches up, fondles Minseok’s balls, and it makes him snap, his moan gorgeous and loud as he starts coming down Sehun’s throat, pulling back his hips so it fills his mouth just enough, and then he pulls out of his mouth, shooting the rest of it over his cheeks, and Sehun is reminded of white icing drop strings, and it makes him smile, then gasp, as he comes into his hand, spilling too much, and he’s shaking, trembling, so satisfied and his brain fucked out of him.

He’s being pulled up, and Minseok is kissing him, licking across his face and cleaning him up of his come, feeding it into his mouth, sharing it between them.

“Oh, baby, you got yourself off already,” Minseok tsks at him, staring at his crotch. “I was supposed to do that.”

“Couldn’t help it,” he whimpers, tired and satiated, too smug. “Next time.”

“Is that all you want for next time?” Minseok asks him with a smirk, and he’s literally the man of Sehun’s dreams. Adorable, humble, gorgeous, talented, in  _ many  _ aspects, so talented he makes his knees weak and makes him want to get down and be good. 

“I have an extensive list, Minnie,” he says, kissing him, licking into his mouth as he settles on his lap. He kisses him, for much too long, and he remembers the cake only a few feet away from them, and he pauses as he stares at it.

“They’ll never know,” Minseok reads his mind, kissing across his jaw as he keeps looking at it. “It’s not like we got anything on it.”

“I’ll never be able to look at it without getting hard,” Sehun groans, and Minseok takes his ass cheek in his hand and rolls, making him moan louder, forgetting his predicament. “Oh,  _ oh,  _ Minnie. This, this was the  _ best.  _ It was so, so worth it.”

“Likewise, baby,” he says, kissing his cheek, then his lips, and Sehun melts, and he’s gasping again at the feather light touch Minseok has on his cock, and it’s sensitive, and too good. 

He learns a lot more about Minseok than he does about cake decorating that night, and his plan is shot to hell, and he couldn’t be more grateful for things not going his intended way.

.

The look on Chanyeol’s face is one of pure distrust, and Sehun just grins at him as they walk to the bakery first thing in the morning, and he’s particularly chipper, so he doesn’t quite blame him.

“You’re too happy,” he says suspiciously, eyes narrowed. “It’s too early to be this happy.”

“Why dictate when I can be happy?” he says in turn, just grinning wider, being insufferable. “I’m feeling particularly generous today.”

“What do you mean by that?” he’s asking, and Sehun just hums, opening the door to the bakery and taking in the warmth and the heavenly scent, immediately spotting Minseok working on a cake behind the counter with Luhan.

Minseok looks up, and smiles at the sight of him, and he puts down his piping bag and makes his way to the front of the counter and Sehun meets him halfway, not even bothering to take off his coat when he wraps his arms around his neck and kissing him, Minseok’s hands coming up and gripping his waist.

“They did it in my bakery,” Jongdae is sighing near the back, sounding so sad. “Defiled my place of work-”

_ “My  _ place of work, we didn’t touch your kitchen,” Minseok says, not even denying it, and Sehun looks up at Luhan’s cackling, Junmyeon and Chanyeol’s twin blushes, and Chanyeol’s stare of reproach, with a hint of jealousy. He grins at him, for which he gets an eye roll, and he turns back to Minseok, bringing his head down and kissing him again, licking into his mouth and Minseok guides him, tilts his head to get at a better angle.

“Morning, baby,” he says in a voce too sultry for the hour and their present company, and Sehun trembles. “Slept well last night?”

“Would have been better if you were there,” Sehun tells him, and he hears Chanyeol groan.

“Likewise,” Minseok says, holding him close, and Sehun grins, completely smug. “Can’t stop think about your mouth-”

_ “Not in front of the baked goods, you dick,”  _ Jongdae is more or less screeching, glaring at them from where he’s aggressively creaming some butter and sugar. “We have rules for this, Minnie.”

“Hmm, fine,” he says, leaving a long kiss on Sehun’s cheek, and Sehun turns his head so it’s on his mouth instead, stopping only to get some air. He leans his head up, prompting Sehun to lower his head slightly until his lips are murmuring into his ear, “Don’t have much free time today. Meet me here later? Walk home with me.”

Sehun smiles, hiding his face in his neck as he nods, feeling particularly soft and warm and Minseok embraces him, and as much as he is sexually attracted to him, he’s also very much after cuddles and affection and Minseok gives him everything and he’s amazing.

“Yah,” Chanyeol is pulling at his scarf, clearly having had enough of his fill of them being affectionate. When Sehun looks around, it’s clear that everyone else is, too. “Why’d you bring me here?”

Then he remembers, and he laughs, claps once. “Yes, right. I owe you an iced chocolate and a box of cupcakes.”

“What for?” he blinks, confused. Then, he realizes, and he sighs, blushing as he hides his face behind his hands. Junmyeon watches him, confused, but the pinkness of his cheeks betrays his endearment.

“Sharing my blessings,” Sehun says in a light lilt, endlessly happy and basking in the warmth that the bakery and Minseok bring.

.

He drags Jongin to C&X after closing up the dance studio, and it’s cold as hell and Jongin won’t stop grumbling as they make the trek, but it’s all good when they get there, just in time to see Jongdae and Minseok locking up the door, done for the day. 

Jongin stops complaining and his cheeks get redder, not just from the cold, and he waddles gracefully to Jongdae and they smile gently at each other before greeting each other with a kiss. They’re insufferably cute, but Sehun is a competitive shit, and when he sees Minseok, who raises an eyebrow at him, he comes forward and kisses him, hot and hard.

Jongin gives him a literal kick to his ass, one hit that makes him yelp and glare at him reproachfully, rubbing the afflicted area.

“We’re going,” Jongdae is saying, reaching for Jongin’s hand, and their fingers tangle together easily. Minseok slides his arm around Sehun’s waist, and he leans in, stealing and sharing the warmth. “Don’t be late tomorrow, Min.”

“I won’t,” he says, nodding to them both. “Good night, both of you.”

“Don’t have too much fun,” Jongdae is saying as he and Jongin wave in goodbye, and take their leave, and Sehun huffs, turning to Minseok and kissing him again, making it wet. 

“Everyone’s trying to spoil my fun,” Sehun whines, and Minseok pats his bum, trying to appease him. It does little in its intent, but plenty for Sehun’s pleasure, all the same. “What do you have tomorrow?”

“Early delivery, some movie star’s wedding,” he sighs. “I don’t even know who they are, would rather be at home, five in the morning.”

“Sleeping with me,” Sehun says offhandedly, then his face is burning, because he doesn’t know if he’d meant it as a sexy thing or a cute domestic thing but he wants both but maybe he should have worded it better.

For his lapse in brain to mouth filter, though, Minseok just smiles, and says, “Of course. In every connotation.”

Sehun  _ dies,  _ because Minseok is as perfect as someone can get and he wonders if he’d dreamt him up. He kisses him, lets his lips linger and it’s a little numb from the cold, but Minseok licks across his tongue and Sehun is so soft but also ready to be fucked, and he’s holding his hand, his skin cold but his smile bright and warm like the sun.

His place isn’t so far from the bakery, and as it turns out, they live just a few blocks away from each other. A fifteen minute walk to his apartment complex and he’s asking Sehun if he wants something warm to drink before he goes home, and that’s how he finds himself in a clean, comfortable apartment, modest but still sizable, modern furnishes but still homey and he sits at the couch as Minseok waits for the water to boil for his tea.

“You do rather well for yourself,” he remarks, looking around the place, and Minseok chuckles.

“Worked hard for it,” he tells him. “Between the bakery and teaching in KNUA.”

“Wait,” Sehun says, sitting up straight and he waits for Minseok to turn around, smirking at him. “You’re a teacher? At my school?”

“It hasn’t been very long, just started this school year, and I’m only handling a few graduate classes,” he says casually, as if he didn’t just become  _ hotter  _ and  _ more insanely attractive.  _ “Wanted to put the PhD to good use. Monday and Wednesday nights and some weekends. That’s why we’ve never seen each other there, the dance program’s schedule is a little different.”

“You make gorgeous cakes, you’re smart as hell, you dance, and you’re so nice and kind and pretty and hot and you fuck like a dream  _ and  _ you happen to teach on the side?” he says, breathless with it all. “I’m about to combust.”

“Well, have your tea first,” he says calmly as he pours the boiled water into a teapot, and brings the tray over to where Sehun is sitting, setting it on the coffee table in front of them, and he takes a seat next to him, rubbing his thigh, completely relaxed, and it’s to tease. Sehun knows by the slight tilt of his lips that he  _ knows,  _ knows that Sehun wants to bend over for him and offer his ass for his fingers, dick, tongue,  _ whatever,  _ but he doesn’t bite the bait.

Minseok starts an easy conversation instead, about school, their respective degrees, a little bit about family, and as much as Sehun wants to have his ass taken, he’s lulled into talking without much prompting, and it’s uncomplicated, simple, comfortable. The hand on his thigh doesn’t relent, but it becomes a balm as they sip their tea, as they converse.

They finish their tea, to Sehun’s surprise, hadn’t even noticed they’d been drinking as much as they have, and Minseok removes his hand to bring the tray out, making him pout, and he’s asking him, “Shall I walk you out?”

“What if I want to stay?” he asks bravely, and Minseok pauses. Considers him, and Sehun looks back, trying to to break the gaze, but the look on Minseok’s face gets progressively more heated, darker, and it’s making him more desperate.

“If you stay,” Minseok starts slowly, voice like sin, “I’m afraid I won’t be able to stop myself from getting my hands on you.”

“You say like that’s a bad thing,” Sehun says, his voice a little hitched, and he can’t believe that Minseok’s voice alone is enough to make him stir in his pants in interest. “I’m  _ very  _ interested.”

“I told you, I have to be at work, 5 in the morning,” he says, but he’s walking back towards the couch, and Sehun pulls him down and straddles him before he gets another word in. He looks up, and he’s got that stupid smug smirk on his face and Sehun attacks it with his mouth, licking in and making him feel just as desperate as he does. 

“Then I suggest you get a move on and make me come fast,” Sehun says, biting at his bottom lip, and Minseok  _ growls,  _ the sound delicious, and he holds his face and kisses him, deep and fierce, and Sehun holds on for dear life, clutching on to his shoulders and grinding down his ass on Minseok’s crotch, delighted to feel him stiffening in his own pants.

Minseok gets his hand under his shirt, and his touch is so hot as it trails up his skin, and Sehun doesn’t wait, pulls off his shirt and Minseok stares, gets a good long look at him.

“I should not have waited this long to see you without clothes, baby,” he says, and Sehun can’t help but rolls his hips down and moan as Minseok glides his hands up his torso, his arms, teasing his nipples. “Pants. Off.”

He complies, standing and Minseok’s gaze is steady as he takes off his pants, leaving him in his underwear, and Minseok palms his front and he groans, pushing against his hand and he’s thickening up, can’t wait.

Minseok comes up to the edge of the couch, and pulls at his waistband, snaps it back and Sehun jolts, gasping at the suddenness. Minseok brings his head forward, and mouths around his cock through his underwear, and Sehun feels like collapsing, overwhelmed as he watches those pretty pink lips and tongue feel him out, get him fully hard and leaking at the tip.

Minseok pulls back, licking his lips, and Sehun just about dies when he gets his hands in his bottoms, and he’s palming his ass, cupping his cock, and he teases, teases for so long Sehun cries when he finally slides his briefs down his legs, and he’s finally naked.

“Oh, baby. You’re perfect,” Minseok says, looking at him, and when he looks up, Sehun chokes with how wanting, how dark his eyes are. 

“Why are you so slow,” Sehun says, intending for it to have more bite, but it ends up a whimper. “Please, Minnie.”

“Get me naked first, baby,” Minseok says, and Sehun is suddenly too conflicted. Doesn’t know whether to strip him fast and get him to fuck him there and then, or savor it, get his hands on him and feel him up and take him in.

Minseok gets a hand on himself, tracing around the outline of his cock through his pants and Sehun’s brain short circuits, and he throws all thought out the window and gets his hands on him, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off of him, pulling his pants and underwear down his legs, and he looks, really  _ looks,  _ and Sehun’s chest is pounding with how  _ gorgeous  _ he is, muscled and compact and his body tight and cock thick and half-hard.

“What do you want to do, baby?” Minseok asks him, sultry and sex, and Sehun gets on his knees in front of him, in between his legs and he gets a hand around his length, slowly pulling him to full hardness, and he’s entranced as he watches his fingers go up and down on that perfect dick.

“I want you to fuck me and then lick the come out of my ass,” he says, and Minseok tilts his chin up.

“Next time, after we’re both sure we’re safe,” he says, tone leaving no room for arguments but still soft, and Sehun pouts, but knows he’s right. “What else, Sehun?”

“I want your cock inside me, have condoms and lube in my bag,” he says, straightforward, and Minseok smiles slyly.

“Were you expecting to get fucked when I asked you to come home with me this morning?”

“I sure as hell was hoping for it,” he says, and he’s done with waiting. Gets his mouth on Minseok’s dick and goes down, until his whole length is in his mouth and Minseok moans, hands in Sehun’s hair and tugging.

He sucks him, bobbing his head and pulling off and flattening his tongue, dragging it on his length and feeling the veins, the ridges. Minseok watches, eyes dark and dangerous as Sehun gets his cock hard and wet, and Sehun gets back on his lap when he sees it jump up, slap against his toned stomach. He moans as he positions himself, Minseok’s thick length sliding between his cheeks, and he kisses him, lets him taste himself as they make out, and Sehun feels like all his dreams are coming true, Minseok’s hands kneading his bare ass in his hands, making small thrusts up as they kiss.

“Get your stuff,” Minseok hums against his lips, and he scrambles off of him to do so, rummaging through his bag and coming back with a packet of lube and a condom, waiting for instruction. “Get the condom on me first.”

He follows, moving back and ripping the packet with his teeth, proud that his hands are still mostly steady as he rolls it down his length, but the rest of him is trembling with excitement, because it’s going to be  _ inside him,  _ in his ass, going to stretch him out and fuck him, and he can’t wait.

“Let me open you up, Hunnie,” Minseok murmurs, pouring the lube over his fingers and rubbing them together, getting it warm for him.

Sehun whimpers, guided to his knees, and Minseok reaches over, and the first touch of a slick finger against his hole makes him moan into Minseok’s neck, his whole body shaking. 

“Stay with me, baby,” he’s saying, circling the rim for a moment, and then pushing in, slow, careful, perfect. Sehun’s chest shudders with it, being opened up and his perfect man licking and sucking at his nipples as he fingers him and he thinks he’s in heaven, overwhelmed already.

Soon, he’s rocking in his lap, Minseok has three fingers in him, pushing in and out and scissoring and getting him open, stretching his hole and preparing him for his thick cock, and he’s getting impatient, needing more.

“Minnie, Min,” he moans, fucking down on his fingers and his ass is more than ready, “I,  _ fuck,  _ I need you, need your cock, need it-”

“How do you want to do it, baby?” he’s asking, voice like silk and Sehun whines as he teases a fourth finger, but never pushing in.

“I don’t know, you choose,” he groans, hole clenching around and he moans as he gives him the fourth finger, his ass so full, and he hopes that Minseok will remember what he had said before, about his fingers and his cock inside him all at once. Hopes, if not now, in the near future, that he will bless him with it all. 

Minseok hums, kissing his jaw, and telling him calmly, “Turn around. On my lap.”

It takes hardly any time for Sehun to follow, on his feet and sitting back down, leaning back until Minseok’s chest is plastered to his back, and he moans as Minseok’s hands feel up his thighs, his stomach, his chest, then bringing his head back, making him tilt back onto his shoulder, and there are lips on his mouth, wet and Sehun whimpers into his mouth.

Minseok takes his cock in his hand, lubes himself up, prods it against Sehun’s hole, and he’s desperate for it, “Min, fuck me. Please, don’t tease.”

“Okay, baby,” is all that’s said before he’s pushing in, and Sehun’s jaw goes slack as his hole opens up around him, feeling him sink inside and he’s so  _ full,  _ so gloriously stuffed, until his ass is cushioned on his thighs, and Minseok is balls deep, teasing the skin around where he’s splitting him open.

“Oh _ fuck fuck fuck,”  _ Sehun says, dreams coming true. “You’re so fucking thick.”

“You’re so  _ tight,  _ delicious,” Minseok replies, arm around his waist, free hand touching his cock, then leaving. “Ride me, baby.”

Sehun had never been so ready to obey, lifting his hips up and then down, sinking back onto his cock, and his breath leaves him in a shudder, already so satisfied and overwhelmed but barely even starting. 

He rolls his hips, taking him into his body with languid movements, riding him and clenching his ass around his dick, making it good, and he’s rewarded with moans, praises said directly into his ear, hands sliding down his body, making him feel heated and wanted.

“Oh,  _ god,  _ been waiting for this for so long,” Sehun moans, listening to the way their skin slaps together, wet and filthy and he rides, fucking himself on Minseok’s cock harder, thighs shaking as he impales himself on his length.

“Is it worth the wait?” Minseok asks him, and it’s such a stupid question but all Sehun can do in reply is moan as he stretches his legs, gets himself more open, his body shaking and mouth open in an endless moan as Minseok’s cock rubs against his prostate with each thrust.

He leans forward, setting his hands on Minseok’s knees as Minseok grips his hips, and he lifts his body up, clenching his ass as he raises himself, and he sinks back down, squeezing again, and it’s so good, Minseok hard and throbbing inside him as he takes his cock over and over, filling himself up. 

“Your ass,  _ fuck,”  _ Minseok swears, and Sehun can only imagine his view, his plush bum taking him again and again, his hole stretched around him. “Made to take my cock, made to be full.”

“Oh,  _ oh,”  _ his body trembles, and he leans back again, Minseok’s hands coming up to help him sit back against him, his tongue licking against the ridge of his ear, hands teasing his cock, gripping him once then resting on his thigh, palm too warm and like fire on his skin.

“How are you feeling baby?” he’s asked, Minseok kissing him with a lot of tongue and he’s rolling his hips underneath him, filthy and perfect, and Sehun is out of breath and so, so hard. “You’re so tight around me, like you don’t want to let me go.”

“Feels so  _ good,”  _ he says, feeling like he’s about to cry each time he comes down, and Minseok is humming into his ear, hand reaching down and spreading his ass, kneading his flesh a bit with his fingers and then he’s thrusting up into Sehun, unexpectedly and making Sehun whole body jolt, and he lets out a shout, his ass smacked by his hips.

“Do you want it harder, baby?” he’s asking, and Sehun can’t breathe, his cock painfully hard and slapping around as Minseok splits him open, and he tries gyrating his hips, taking more and more. Clenches his ass around his cock and the next slide in is tight, glorious, and they both moan as their bodies meet and Minseok throbs inside him. 

“As hard as you’ll give me, please,” he says, and Minseok doesn’t play. Thrusts up hard and fucks him, and it’s only his tight grip around Sehun’s waist that stops him from jolting off his lap, his pace relentless immediately as he rams into Sehun’s ass.

He  _ wails,  _ sobs as he’s pounded into, Minseok’s cock slamming into him with a force that leaves him breathless, constantly moaning for more.

“Fuck,  _ oh god, fuck, Minseok,”  _ he’s mewling, lifting his arms weakly and reaching back behind him to tangle his hands in Minseok’s hair and tugging, making him groan and fuck him harder. “Yes,  _ yes, yes, just like that-” _

“How close are you?” he’s asking, hammering in, and Sehun feels as if his brain has melted out of his ears. “Hunnie, baby,  _ answer me.” _

He slams in particularly hard, and Sehun loves it so much, sobbing a little in his pleasure.

“Just a bit more,” he replies, rolling his hips along and getting him in deeper, Minseok moaning appreciatively in his ear. He fucks him, Sehun’s cock bouncing from the force of his thrusts, neglected as Sehun can’t think about anything other than the thick cock plunging in and out of his body, perfect for him, filling him and fitting in him seamlessly, like he was made for it.

“Come on, Sehun,” Minseok is murmuring into his ear, fingers pinching his nipple and he’s whining along the touch. “Need to feel that ass clench around me.”

“Oh  _ fuck,”  _ Sehun moans, dropping his head back on Minseok’s shoulder as he rolls his hips, riding him as best as he can. “A little more, fuck. Don’t stop, please, touch me, touch me-”

Minseok complies, trailing a hand down his body, sliding down until he’s wrapping it around Sehun’s aching, throbbing, neglected dick, and he’s stroking along in time with his thrusts into his body, and it really won’t take long at all.

The delicious friction around his length, the cock driving into his ass, the voice in his ear is urging him, the heat and pressure in the pit of his stomach threatening to snap.

It takes a  _ “Come on, gorgeous,”  _ from Minseok’s lips, a swipe of his thumb against the tip, and he’s coming, moaning and clenching uncontrollably around his length, hips pumping and body shaking, and there’s come up to his neck, and as far as orgasms go, he’s never had it as hard and good and intense.

“Fuck,  _ fuck, Sehun,”  _ Minseok is moaning, fucking harder, rougher, faster, and Sehun squeezes his ass one more time, and he’s making Minseok come into the condom, jerking beneath him with his hold around his body tightening, cock throbbing inside. Sehun whines as he wrings it out, tugging on Minseok’s hair harder, then his energy leaves him, his arms slackening and he melts into Minseok, fucked out and like he’s on a cloud.

“Hunnie, baby,” Minseok is murmuring, and he can barely hum in reply, tired and all brainpower pounded out of him. “You okay?”

“Perfect,” he answers, his whole body aching and singing. “Let’s go again.”

Minseok chuckles, careful as he pulls out of him, but Sehun winces anyway, feeling empty and needing a specific something filling him up again. He’s maneuvering him gently, until his legs are swung over onto the couch, Minseok cuddling him close, bringing his head down, and Sehun adjusts immediately, curling into him and burying his face in his neck. “Not tonight. It’s late enough as it is, I need to get a bit of sleep.”

“Let me cuddle you in bed,” Sehun says shamelessly, and he’s chuckling again, a slight blush across his skin, and Sehun is so enamored, how one man can go from fucking his brains out and then blushing moments after. Man of  _ his dreams,  _ and he actually exists. “Or cuddle me. Please.”

“You don’t need to convince me,” Minseok says, smiling, affectionate as he brings Sehun’s chin up, and places a kiss like silk on his lips, a comfort, a perfect thing.

.

Minseok moves around so quietly, light on his feet and discreetly, that what wakes Sehun up a bit past four in the morning isn’t him getting out of bed and getting ready for work, but his phone ringing and vibrating obnoxiously. 

He whines, burying himself in the pillows, whole body wriggling so the covers slips down to his hips, and it’s warm and comfortable and Minseok has really nice sheets, so soft against his skin, and Baekhyun’s notification tone is ruining everything.

He grunts when it doesn’t relent, and he bemoans his peaceful, perfect sleep, and he takes his phone, rubbing his eyes with his free hand as he answers, bringing it up to his ear.

_ “Yah, genius, this is FaceTime,” _ Baekhyun’s voice is loud, and Sehun groans, bringing it away from his ear. He adjusts on the bed, lays down on his stomach as he blinks in the darkness sleepily, staring at the screen, and Baekhyun is grinning stupidly, waving, Yixing and Zitao and Yifan audible in the background, a party evidently ongoing with the music and strobe lighting and shouts for drinks, and he’s too tired but he doesn’t hang up just yet.  _ “Come over, Zitao’s movie wrapped up, and it’s an open bar.” _

“It’s four in the morning, Baek,” Sehun mutters, burrowing into the soft pillows.

_ “It’s barely started!”  _ he says cheerfully, idiot that he is, and Sehun groans, wanting to end the call.  _ “Get your ass out of bed and dress up, I’ll even send Yifan over to your place-” _

_ “Leave me out of this, Byun,”  _ he hears Yifan in the back, and Baekhyun waves him off.

“I’m not at home, so don’t bother,” Sehun says, yawning a little, and the door to the ensuite bathroom opens, and Minseok comes out, naked and wet and glorious, rubbing at his head with a towel. He smiles at his view, very appreciative, and Minseok catches him, smirking, then shaking off his hair a bit, wrapping the towel around his waist, regrettably.

_ “You’re not?”  _ Baekhyun says,  _ “Yah, why are you smiling? Hunnie? Where are you?” _

“Who’s this?” Minseok comes closer, lowering himself down onto the bed, settling on top of Sehun comfortably and looking at his phone screen.

_ “Oh, shit,”  _ Baekhyun mumbles, eyes wide as he stares at Minseok, and Sehun would laugh, but Minseok is kissing his shoulder, his neck, his ear, all while looking at the screen, beautifully nonchalant at the reaction of shock he’s receiving.  _ “Is, are you at Minseok’s place?” _

“He is,” Minseok answers for him, and his chest is still wet against Sehun’s back, but Sehun wriggles back, wanting him closer. “Baekhyun, yes?”

_ “Uh huh. Thank you for the wedding cake, I cried,”  _ he says a little dumbly, still staring. In true Baekhyun fashion, his eyes dart back to Sehun, asking loudly,  _ “Did you finally get nailed in the ass, Hunnie?! Was it good?” _

Minseok blushes, but he laughs, standing up to get dressed, not without a little slap at Sehun’s butt.

“My muscles ache, there are bruises on my ass, and he made me forget my name,” he says, so fucking smug. “I’m living my best fucking life.”

_ “Shit, Hunnie, was I right or was I right?”  _

“Don’t be too crude,” Minseok is on top of him again, underwear and dark blue jeans on, the fit on him perfect and snug, but his chest is warm and welcome on his back, and he’s lifting himself up a little, enough to lick up Sehun’s spine, make him shiver. 

_ “Oh fuck, please don’t stop on my account.” _

“But we must,” Minseok says, face still red but lips looking smug in a smirk, and he snuggles him. “Bye.”

_ “But-” _

_ “Mine,  _ Byun Baekhyun,” Sehun says, and he’s waving, before ending the call with satisfaction. 

“Yours?” Minseok says, and Sehun drops his phone to the bed, realizing what he’s said. He turns his head, opens his mouth to explain, even though he has no idea on what he’s going to say, but Minseok is smiling at him, gently and full of fondness. “Sounds about right.”

Sehun’s heart pounds in his chest, and he’s turning over onto his back, and Minseok is laughing fondly at his eagerness and holding him close, kissing him. 

“M’yours, too,” Sehun says, and Minseok grins against his lips, “Holy  _ shit,  _ Minnie,  _ we  _ actually _ fucked-” _

Minseok laughs louder, slotting himself between Sehun’s legs and kissing him deep. “Looking forward to when we do it again. Still holding you to that list you have, but I really do need to get going.”

Sehun pouts as he gets up, puts on a shirt, then a sweater. Watches as he goes through his skincare routine,  _ a perfect man who grooms himself, a dream,  _ and styles his hair back into a little bouffant quickly, and Sehun’s mouth actually waters. 

“I’ll be gone the whole day. Feel free to stay as long as you like, I have some food in the fridge if you’re hungry. Just lock up after. Spare key’s on the key hanger, farthest right,” he says as he’s grabbing his coat and scarf and putting on his glasses, the man of Sehun’s dreams. He holds his chin up, tilting his head back and placing a simple kiss on his lips, short and wonderful. “Bye, baby.”

Sehun can’t help it, he  _ grins,  _ kissing him again. “I’ll text you.”

Minseok hums, leaving him with one last kiss, and he’s waving, putting on his shoes by the door and walking out, and once the door closes, Sehun flops back on the bed, not able to control his smile, and he hides his stupid grin behind his hand, the bottom half of his body aching and it will be hell, going to class and going to the studio, but it’s so  _ worth it. _

_. _

Sehun finds himself in the university Monday night, and he never usually is, most of his classes being in the morning and Mondays being his free day, but Yunho had insisted the class meet and Sehun has a feeling he’s going to Japan again for an indeterminate amount of time, and he’s trying to make up for the time he’s going to be away.

He sulks a little, because he had planned on going to see Minseok after meeting his own class in the studio, but Yunho’s email had thrown off his schedule, and there is the fact that his ass still hurts from being stretched so good, with a slight ache in his lower back that isn’t going away as fast as he’d want it to. Stretching had been  _ hell,  _ and while he’s not falling behind on the routine, he’s finding it harder and harder to mask his discomfort as he dances.

He’s tired, hungry, it’s winter, his body kind of aches and usually, he would deal with all of this better. But now that he knows Minseok and has kissed him and fucked him and been with him, though, he’s feeling particularly moody about being so far from him. 

“I hate being here at this time,” his partner for the routine, Seulgi, is saying as they disperse for a short break. Sehun grumbles in agreement, wiping his sweat with the hem of his shirt, listening as she goes on, “it’s too dark and cold.”

“I had a date tonight,” Taemin is lamenting next to them, frowning as they sit near the mirrors, tired.

“How rare,” Sehun says, earning himself a slap to his stomach, which makes him cough in surprise. “Shit. I’m hungry.”

“You didn’t eat before going here?”

“No,” he says, sighing to himself and his lack of foresight. “I was saving my appetite, but it can’t be helped now.”

“Sehun,” Yunho is calling from the front, and he looks up, immediately unnerved by the slight smirk on his face. “Someone’s here to see you,” and Sehun looks and his heart races when he sees a beautifully familiar face through the windows running through the length of the wall facing the hallway. 

He stands, doesn’t care if he’s running and looks over excited, and he goes out the door and immediately flings his arms around Minseok’s neck and kisses him.

Minseok smiles against his lips, chuckling softly, and he pushes Sehun away slightly, affection bright in his eyes when he says, “Not here, Hunnie. I  _ still  _ am a professor.”

“Even though I’m not even in your department,” he pouts, but he steps away, stays close enough that he can feel Minseok’s warmth. He still smells like the bakery, sweet and comforting. "How was work?”

“Hmm, it was fine,” Minseok says, and he keeps his distance, but lifts his hand to lift Sehun’s hair off his forehead, smiling quietly. “Nothing special, since you didn’t stop by. Chanyeol spilled his coffee on Junmyeon, but other than that.”

“The things that happen when I’m not there to help him,” he sighs, and Minseok laughs, and Sehun can’t help but smile with him. “What time is your class?”

“In around three minutes,” he says, checking his phone quickly. 

Sehun’s eyes widen. “Minnie, your building is on the other side of the campus, you should get going.”

“Wanted to see you before I go,” he says, smiling. Sehun is so enamored with him, completely wrapped around his finger and he’s  _ glowing  _ from the inside out. “And I thought you might need some sustenance.”

He lifts up a paper bag in his hand, and when Sehun looks inside it, there’s a box of cupcakes neatly packed, a croissant sandwich wrapped in paper, and a thermos of hot tea. 

He’s very,  _ very  _ close to being in love. 

“Dae’s been trying out bread recipes. It’s not much, but I thought you might be hungry, it’s smoked salmon,” he says, and Sehun doesn’t care, kisses him again. Makes it short, but full of everything he wants to convey. 

“You’re  _ perfect,  _ thank you,” he says, and Minseok blushes, but kisses his cheek one more time. 

“I should get going,” he says, giving him a soft smile. “Did you bring a car?” At the shake of his head, he says, “I’ll drive you home.”

_ “Your  _ home?” he tries, grinning, but Minseok just smirks at him, shaking his head as well. 

“You have a photoshoot tomorrow morning, don’t think I didn’t remember you mentioning it. You need to sleep,” he says, and Sehun frowns at him.

“Then stay the night at mine,” he says, and Minseok just smirks. 

“I really will keep you up all night if I do, so no,” he laughs, and Sehun thinks that sounds wonderful, but he’s already walking away, blowing him a kiss. “I’ll meet you in the lobby. Bye, baby.”

“You’re no fair,” he’s saying, but he blows back a kiss all the same, hearts in his eyes. 

He knows everyone in the room had watched them, but he’s just shy of skipping back in, heart full and sweets and food now at his disposal, so nothing can quite mar his mood. 

He grins as he sits back down, and starts attacking the first cupcake happily, a lime cheesecake flavor that makes him wriggle in satisfaction. 

“Isn’t he that genius musicologist?” Seulgi asks him, nodding her head in thanks when he lets her bite his cupcake. “Sunyoung told me all the grad students are fighting for slots in his class next semester.”

“Kim Minseok,” he supplies proudly, smiling into his treats like an idiot. He hears Taemin snort at him, and he ignores him happily.

“I didn’t think he’d be this young,” she says. She pauses, then, “He’s really cute.”

Sehun makes a little noise, “Yeah. He is, but.  _ Mine.” _

This time, they both snort at him, and she says, “Not trying to take him from you, Sehun. Was just saying. Is he your boyfriend?”

“They’re obviously fucking,” Taemin says, a little bored, and Sehun doesn’t deny it, starting on his sandwich, moaning at the butter and the melting flakiness of the bread. 

He hums around his food, thinking about Seulgi’s question. There’s little doubt that they like each other, very much, but it’s a little strange, thinking about where they stand; are they together, like a couple? Are they boyfriends? He knows he’d like to be, and Minseok hadn’t given him any indication that he wouldn’t either, but it’s a conversation to be had.  

“Unclear,” he settles on eventually, holding the sandwich up for Taemin to bite from, and he smirks when Taemin can’t hold on a noise of contentment. “But I think he might be the love of my life.” A pause, wherein Taemin and Seulgi look through the remaining cupcakes in the box and select the pink strawberry and rose cream flavor, and then he muses aloud, feeling very calm and lovely and glowing from the inside out, “Pretty sure about it.”

.

“It’s a wonder how they’re not driving away customers,” Luhan is saying, the bakery rather full with people, many at the display to muse over cupcake flavors and other sweets, some lined up at the counter, a good number of them watching with pink cheeks and smiles and cooing and some phones out as Sehun hugs Minseok’s back as he’s recreating a traditional Hanok house in a flawless cake, attaching the fondant tiles of the roof with careful hands and scary concentration while Sehun presses his cheek against his shoulders and hums, very content.

“Haven’t you seen the blog posts?” Sehun says, squeezing tighter as Minseok brushes off the excess cornstarch off the miniature roof with his tools. “We’re quite popular.”

“Insufferable is what you two are,” Jongdae sighs, and Sehun grins at him, and Jongdae is very supportive of them but he’s easily riled up, especially when his place of work is involved. 

He leans over Minseok, picking up a teaspoon because he’ll never be allowed back here if he gets his fingers in anything, and dips it into the bowl of icing that’s waiting to be used as the base for the snow on the cake, and he moans at the lightness of it, a sublime yuzu flavored cloud. “Jongdae, you’re  _ magic.” _

“Flattery won’t make me want to kick you out any less,” he says straightforwardly, opening an oven and bringing out two trays of sugar cookies. “Maybe when you start paying for everything you eat.”

“I paid for two custom cakes! And they weren’t cheap-“

“And nothing since then,” he says, giving him a look. “At least go to the other side of the counter. You’re distracting Min and we need to work-“

“I’m really fine,” Minseok says, not even looking up as he starts piling on the icing for the snow, and he really is. The cake is turning out to be impeccable, as they always usually are.

“Okay, then how much to buy out the shop for the day?” Sehun asks, because he wants more time with Minseok and if he needs to buy a shitload of cupcakes so he won’t have to work for the rest of the day, he’ll do it.

“Do you have 10,000,000 won?” Junmyeon is saying casually, quietly to them, then flashing an ever-ready smile on his face when he goes to assist a customer by the counter. 

“Holy shit, you earn that much?” he chokes, and Minseok chuckles at him fondly, the others snorting. “Well, fuck. Don’t have that much to spend on desserts,” he says sadly, because he really is tempted, and not just because of Minseok. Their shit really is delicious. 

“Why are you here?” Jongdae is asking him, “Don’t you ever have work? Or class?”

“I’m usually at the university at this hour, but Yunho flew to Japan for a few shows,” he replies, particularly smug because he’d been right about him needing to hold make-up classes. He cuddles Minseok again, and Minseok rubs his arm as he continues working, his focus never waning. 

“He got another gig and didn’t tell me?” Minseok chuckles, “Ah. All men do is lie.”

“Didn’t you sleep with him, Minnie?” Luhan asks, and Jongdae actually throws a handful of flour at him for his lack of manners and tact. 

Minseok blushes, lowering his head a little and it’s enough of an answer. Sehun blinks, surprised, but rather than jealous, he’s. Intrigued. 

“It was a long time ago,” Minseok says, blushing and blushing and he’s adorable. “I was still pretty new at the university. He was nice to me, but it was just the once.”

“Really?” Sehun says, interest further piqued. He hugs him a little tighter, kisses his cheek, and he feels Minseok relax in his arms. “It must have been the best sex  _ ever.” _

“No one needs to hear about this,” Junmyeon says, but Luhan shoots him a look, looking too interested. 

“I mean, you’re obviously a god,” Sehun says, and Minseok goes red, “and Yunho, you’ve seen the way he moves his hips. The world must have been  _ shaken.” _

At this, Minseok huffs a little, puts down his tools, and turns around in his arms. He holds Sehun around the waist, says very seriously, with his gaze intense, “Have you not seen  _ yourself, _ baby?”

Sehun shudders, links his arms around Minseok’s shoulders and hides his face in neck, and he thinks he should be a little bit embarrassed, being so affected by a look and a few words, but he can’t care. 

“You and me,  _ we  _ didn’t just shake the world,” he murmurs in his ear, gripping tighter. “We made it  _ crumble.” _

“I hate everyone,” Jongdae says very seriously. The butter he’s creaming is just about decimated.

Sehun wants to make out with Minseok, right there and then, but he supposed it’s not very professional if Minseok were to be seen being handsy while working, so he refrains, settles with a tight,  _ tight  _ embrace, and a long kiss to his cheek. Then, he walks over to where Junmyeon is opening the display, and he snatches a cupcake from the top shelf, and takes a bite, and moans at the unexpected hint of basil with the lemon, but it works achingly well. 

“Minnie, he’s stealing, kick him out.”

“No,” he says coolly, adding his final touches to his cake, and the customers make noises of awe and crowd the counter to get a closer look at the finished piece, a perfect cake imitation of a traditional house in the winter. Sehun preens for him, very proud, but he steps back, and stands next to Junmyeon to let the customers take their pictures.

“So, how are things with Yeol?” he asks Junmyeon to bide the time as Jongdae continues whining at Minseok, who ignores him in favor of starting on another cake. 

Junmyeon pouts slightly, staring at the cash register. “He comes here almost every day and when he doesn’t, I text him, but he never goes beyond that.”

Sehun snorts, because true.

“Is he that oblivious? Because I’m sure he likes me. Or, maybe I’ve been reading it wrong?”

“No, you haven’t,” he says, smiling at the next customer as Junmyeon goes to fetch her a cupcake from the display. She blushes, and he gives her a little bow. “Chanyeol is smart as hell but he can be real dense. Just be patient with him.”

Junmyeon sighs, politely greeting the customer goodbye as he hands her her order and change. “He’s adorable.”

“He has a flat ass, but okay,” Sehun says, ignoring the glare Junmyeon gives him. 

“Hmm, well, not everyone can be blessed like Hunnie,” Minseok says as he passes by, patting Sehun’s ass discretely as he goes, and Sehun goes red, hot and wanting to drag him to the nearest enclosed space to let him have at his blessed ass.

“You’re on fucking cleaning duty for the next  _ year  _ for saying that, you dick,” Jongdae hisses at him. No one has any doubts he means it.

.

“I’m happy that you’re getting it on the regular, but I really don’t need to hear about it in detail,” Jongin frowns, resolutely looking forward at the class practicing in pairs. Sehun frowns back, doesn’t know why he’s being like this; all he’d done was show him the hard copy of his results from his test and told him about how he and Minseok were safe and Minseok had given him a go ahead on his dream about having sex then being eaten out after. 

Jongin would later tell him, when they’re both quite drunk, that it was entirely  _ too much _ to hear about.

“Don’t kinkshame me,” he says, fighting not to pout, but puts away his test results away anyway for his benefit. 

“I’m not kinkshaming you, _ Jesus,”  _ he says, “It’s ten in the morning and it’s just too early to start this. I just don’t want to hear about your sex life. Or how Minseok is really good with his fingers or how he feels in your ass and  _ I just don’t want to hear about it.” _

Sehun doesn’t say anything, keeping quiet and hoping Jongin will never have to find out about how he had sucked Minseok off a mere few feet away from his birthday cake, and had rather filthy thoughts about the icing along the edges that looked like come. Jongin had cried, stupidly touched as they’d revealed it to him and Kyungsoo during their small dinner celebration, and Sehun had been right in thinking that he would get an erection once he’d seen it again. Minseok had taken care of the problem, quietly, under the table while smiling serenely, and Sehun was dying, trying to keep his face straight.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” he concedes, not wanting Jongin to suffer much further, “I’ll reel it back on the sex life talk. Even though you’re missing on great shit.”

“I somehow doubt that,” Jongin says, not hiding his relief. “I’m really happy for you, Hunnie. Your dream man who treats you well, in the ways you deserve and want. I really just don’t ever want to hear about his dick. I hear about Minseok’s dick so much, I don’t think I want to see one, ever again.”

“Oh, is that why Jongdae is always mad at me these days?” he says, and Jongin slaps his stomach, making him grunt, and he thinks he deserves that one anyway. 

“He  _ is  _ treating you well, right?” Jongin asks him. “You’re happy?”

“The happiest,” he says, meaning it fully, and when Jongin looks at him for a moment, before nodding and looking back to the class, he can tell Jongin knows he’s being honest.

Just as the class is dismissed less than an hour later, Minseok is coming into into the studio, a paper bag in hand that Sehun knows is for him, and he’s looking so soft and cuddly and he grins at the sight of him. He walks over to him, immediately embracing him, and Minseok tilts his head down to kiss him gently. 

“Hello, baby,” he says quietly, and Sehun sighs happily, melting in his hold. “How’s work so far?”

“Good,” he says, then he leans back a bit, looks at Minseok and his soft smile and soft eyes and he kisses him again, unable to take it. “Better, a lot better, now that you’re here.”

Sehun can feel Jongin rolling his eyes somewhere, but he catches the fond smile he gives them, and it’s more than enough. 

“You didn’t come by the bakery earlier,” Minseok says. 

“I woke up late,” he tells him, pouting a bit. “The shoot last night ended past 3 in the morning. I’ve barely gotten any sleep.”

“Oh, they’re running you ragged, baby,” Minseok tuts, brushing his hair away and kissing his jaw. “Don’t like seeing you overworked.”

“They gave me the clothes l, though,” he says, grinning. “I look great in Louis Vuitton.” 

“When  _ don’t _ you look good, baby?” he says, smirking. “Well. I brought you this, because you couldn’t stop by this morning.”

In the bag he’s brought, there’s a few cupcakes and cookies packed, and Sehun smiles at the few flowers he’s included, a lovely bunch of daisies and hydrangeas. “You spoil me.”

“You really do,” Jongin says, snorting. “A sugar daddy, that spoils him with actual sugar.”

Sehun pauses, because that doesn’t sound too bad. He looks at Minseok, who looks pensive as well, and he says, “Well. You already call me baby, anyway.”

“Hmm, let’s talk about it,” he says, pulling him nearer, his hand dropping to just above his ass. Sehun bites his lip at the way his eyes darken slightly. 

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Jongin says, mostly to himself, groaning at his fate. 

They ignore him, and Sehun kisses him, stealing his warmth. “Do you need to go back soon?”

Minseok hums. “Just wanted to drop this off, wanted to see you. I don’t know if I can walk you home later. Jongdae wasn’t kidding, I’m  _ still  _ on cleaning duty.”

Sehun frowns, shooting a glare at Jongin, as if it’s his fault that his boyfriend is cutting into his Minseok time, but Jongin just raises his chin defiantly, smirking at him.

He thinks, and he lights up a bit at his idea. “Why don’t I come by and help you clean up?”

“Cleaning duty is  _ terribly  _ boring,” Minseok tells him, shaking his head, and Sehun waves him off. 

“How bad can it be?” he says, “you’ll be there, and being surrounded by Jongdae’s leftover cakes and pastries? I’ll be in heaven.”

Minseok chuckles at him, but murmurs against his cheek, “Okay. I’ll try to make it more fun for you.”

“I don’t doubt you will,” Sehun says, grinning, and winking at Jongin’s disgusted face. 

.

Truthfully, when he had invited himself to help Minseok clean and close up the bakery for the day, he didn’t think  _ ‘make it more fun’  _ would entail much less cleaning, more of sexy eating with a cock up his ass. 

He thanks the stars in any case as he moans, loud and long and thankful that it’s almost midnight and he and Minseok are the last ones left in the bakery, thinks Jongdae would have an aneurysm at seeing his kitchen being defiled as such: with Sehun, naked and his ass on the counter as he holds on to the pipes of the exhaust as he’s pounded and rammed into, Minseok equally unclothed and his cock fucking into him with perfect thrusts and his eyes like fire, his hands on Sehun’s hips, or in his mouth, feeding him the delicious,  _ perfect _ cakes leftover from the day, stuffing him full everywhere. 

“Minseok, Min,  _ fuck,  _ you feel so good,” Sehun whimpers, his legs flailing as Minseok fucks forward, filling his ass with his perfect cock, and Minseok responds by feeding him another morsel of cake, vanilla bean and Earl Grey flavored sponge this time, and Sehun doesn’t have a chance to choke on it before it melts in his mouth, and fuck if Jongdae wasn’t a genius at his job too, but any thought of anyone else fly out his brain when Minseok pounds into him again, then rolls his hips and grinding into his ass and keeping him so, so full. 

“Like my cock, baby?” Minseok hums, his perfect hand reaching down and tracing where his length is keeping Sehun stretched open, and Sehun’s whole body shiver and trembles as he moans, shaking as his hole flutters and clenches around his cock. He’s so full, stuffed with it and Minseok is so hot, so hard inside him, and he wraps his legs around his waist, keeping him close. 

“Love it, love your cock, love taking it and being fucked with it,” he whines, and Minseok growls, pausing before ramming in  _ hard,  _ and Sehun crumples, his prostate grinded against and he loves everything, feels like melting, making every noise and the air is filthy with it, with his moans and whines and the slap of their skin as their bodies meet.

Minseok licks across his lips, his tongue attacking his mouth and fucking in in time with his own cock splitting Sehun open, and then he’s got cake again in his hands, but he’s putting it in his own mouth and feeding it to Sehun with his lips, and they kiss and lick and eat each other’s mouths out, disgusting and satisfied. 

“Talk,  _ fuck,  _ talk to me, Min,” Sehun says, his grip slackening on the pipes but tightening again as he moans, his legs spread wider for Minseok as he fucks in quickly with short, rough thrusts of his hips, and his ass is so full and the counter cold under his skin but Minseok’s gaze and touch keep him heated. 

“Oh, baby, your ass is so tight, so perfect,” he hums, grinding in and Sehun squeezes his cheeks together, drawing out a moan from Minseok’s gorgeous mouth, and he’s so hard, so desperate and his cock slaps around between them, spurting at the tip with precome and needing relief. “Sehun, you feel so fucking good, always so good for me-“

“Yes,  _ yes,”  _ he whimpers, trying to roll his hips back, but Minseok’s grip is tight, his body hard and his cock spearing him so well, he can’t help but just.  _ Take it.  _

“Always so perfect, always so ready for me,” Minseok says, voice going low as he fucks harder. “Like you were made for me, made to take my cock-“

_ “Yes, Min, oh fuck,”  _ he cries, his hole fluttering as he takes Minseok in over and over, his hard cock in his ass perfect and he wants more more more, feels greedy with how ruined he wants to be under Minseok’s touch. 

“I want to wreck you,” Minseok breathes against his lips, stuffing his mouth with a huge bite of lemon, olive oil and mint loaf, and Sehun can feel his fingers at the back of his throat, and he gags, moans. “Want to see you fall apart on my cock, want you dripping with me, want you  _ fucked out-“ _

_ “Minseok,”  _ he whines, urging him to go faster, harder, needing it,  _ needing it.  _ “Want it, want you coming in me, want you eating it out of me, want your cock, want it so much,  _ oh, uh, uh, uh-“ _

He moans endlessly, Minseok railing him and the sound of his dick fucking in is disgustingly glorious, lube and precome making things slick and Sehun needs more. 

Minseok feels it, pulls out and brings Sehun down, his knees buckling but Minseok catches him, guides him on his jelly legs to turn around, bracing his hands back on the pipe and Sehun’s cock rubs against the counter, flushed deep red and wet at the tip, and Minseok licks at his ear as he guides his cock back in with one hard, resounding thrust. 

Sehun’s head falls back on Minseok’s shoulder, and he’s fucked so hard and deep, his balls slap against the back of his thighs, and he licks at Minseok’s neck, cheek, whatever he can reach as he listens to his labored breathing as pounds into Sehun’s ass. 

“Min, need more,” he whines, spreading his legs and Minseok’s cock stills in his ass, pausing. 

“Baby, you sure?” Minseok asks quietly, and Sehun reaches back into his hair, pulling his head down to kiss him, filthy and dirty. 

“Give me everything,” he says, and Minseok groans, one hand steady on his hip, the other, gliding across Sehun’s torso, pinching at his nipples and making him whimper, before going up, and prying his mouth open with his fingers and stuffing his mouth with them, getting them wet. 

Sehun’s ass clenches in anticipation,  _ greed,  _ licking around Minseok’s digits and slicking them up, making every noise and making Minseok fuck into him with minute thrusts, and then the fingers are gone, then circling his hole, where he’s stretched and wanting more. 

As the first finger enters, stretching his ass further, Sehun lets out a shattering moan, bearing down on the cock and the finger beautifully, so proud of himself but needing more still. 

He rolls his hips, fucking back on Minseok’s cock and finger, and Minseok moans, slowly adding a second finger as he goes and making Sehun’s legs shake. 

Soon, Sehun has his chest down on the counter, the cool metal soothing his overheated body as he’s fucked with cock and three fingers, so stuffed full and he’s drooling onto the counter space, out of his mind and loving it. 

“Fucking  _ fuck,  _ Sehun,” Minseok moans, his free hand squeezing at his ass cheek as he fucks forward, cock and fingers stretching Sehun so open, splitting him in two and Sehun takes it all, can just imagine what Minseok is seeing: his hole stretched around so much of him, ass so full as it swallows everything that’s offered to him and stuffed. He moans, his own cock painful and needing to come. “How - you’re so fucking full, so  _ perfect.  _ Your ass is just taking all of me, made for me-“

Sehun whines, his ass slapped by Minseok’s hips and his thick cock and his fingers in his ass making him fall apart in the best way. “I’m gonna fucking come, oh, _oh fuck,_ I love your cock, always think about it. Always want it in my mouth, in my ass-”

_ “Jesus,  _ Sehun,” Minseok groans, smacking his ass lightly with his free hand as he gives him everything he wants, stuffing him so  _ full  _ and  _ good, _ fucking in and ramming into him, and Sehun is wailing, sobbing as he’s fucked, so generously, so  _ perfectly.  _

Sehun comes out of nowhere, throat torn as he shouts and his hole spasms around everything pushing into him, standing up and grinding down as he comes and comes and comes, so much spilling out of him he wonders how it could have come from him, all of it, and Minseok holds him, arms tight around his waist and he waits, waits until Sehun calms down, slumps in his hold. 

“Come in me,” he whines, sugar and sweetness still in his lips as he licks them, turning his head and kissing Minseok, rolling his hips and whimpering at the cock inside him, painfully hard. “Make me feel it-“

“Fuck,” Minseok moans, and he pushes Sehun back down on the counter, hand on his head and keeping him there as he  _ fucks,  _ hammering into his fucked out body and the other hand pulling one cheek apart, and he must be watching his cock disappear into his stretched out hole. 

It takes a minute, and he’s coming, pulling Sehun’s hips back as he grinds in and in again, wringing it out inside him, and Sehun hums as he’s filled with it, Minseok coming so much it feels endless as he spurts inside, feeling perfect and achey all over, tired and worn out and fucked out. 

He feels it trickle out of him, leak out of his ass as Minseok pulls out, and it makes him blush, but gives him a confidence, a wonderful feeling; he’d made Minseok do that, given him the time of his life, had the time of his life. Best sex ever, and he knows he thinks it every time he and Minseok fuck, but he truly, really thinks it this time, as he stands and his legs shake and he almost falls on his ass, but Minseok turns him around and holds him, kissing him deeply as a finger reaches down, probes around and he shivers as his hole is played with, come swirled around a bit. 

“My perfect,  _ perfect  _ boy,” Minseok hums against his mouth, and Sehun whimpers, hands coming up and clutching his shoulders, fingers pressing into his skin and licking into Minseok’s mouth, deeply comforted and warmed by his kisses. “Are you alright? Was it too much? You’re trembling.”

Sehun shakes his head vigorously, and he is trembling, and it was a lot, but it was everything he’d wanted and  _ more, _ and he pulls Minseok in, their bodies flush. He glances at the clock hanging on the opposite wall, can’t help but smirk when he sees how much time had passed since he’d teased, climbed onto Minseok’s lap earlier that night and  _ begged  _ to be fed the extra cakes. And his cock, which made Minseok’s eyes darken and he had rolled his ass cheeks in his hands, and Sehun had let out an embarrassingly loud groan that bounced off the walls. “Best three hours of my life.”

“Three hours?” Minseok squawks, and he looks back to look at the time as well, and makes a noise of wonder. Sehun is impossibly endeared. “Jongdae will kill me, if he finds out,” Minseok says, but there’s no remorse in his tone, in his expression. Sehun kisses him, tongue and teeth. 

“We need to do this again,” Sehun says, his heart still not having slowed down in his chest, hole still clenching. He lifts a leg, uses every bit of strength he has, wraps it around Minseok’s waist, his toes playing around with his ass. Minseok makes soft noises and their cocks touch, soft and spent, but they still moan, grind against each other lazily for a minute. 

“Not done, though,” he says, and Sehun is confused, but he’s pushed against the island, his ass presented, and he looks back, watches Minseok get on his knees, and Sehun’s eyes roll to the back of his head when he licks around his rim, then sticks his tongue in his ass, getting at his come, and it’s a long, filthy,  _ perfect _ night. 

.

Sehun says it first, as it turns out. 

“Baby,” he murmurs, too early in the morning, so early that it’s still dark, and Sehun squirms, turning over in his sleep and wriggling further into his sheets. “Hunnie, baby.”

“No,” he mutters, doing his best to ignore how good Minseok’s hands feel on his skin, gentle and soft as they glide down his back, his arms, the bit of his ass peeking from the covers. “Sleep.”

“I need to get back to my place, get some clothes,” he says sadly, and Sehun frowns, eyes still closed. 

“Borrow some of mine,” he says, and Minseok quietly chuckles at him, fond. 

“You’re too tall for me, darling,” he says, and he sounds very sad about having to leave. As he should be. “I need to get to work. Valentines is a busy season.”

“It’s  _ days  _ until the 14th, let Luhan suffer for today,” he whines, and Minseok tuts at him, guides his chin up to look at him, and Sehun can’t quite ignore him anymore. Opens his eyes, and Minseok looks down at him with a gentle gaze, a soft smile and his hair, a gorgeous purple Sehun has helped him with the other day, and Sehun is feeling  _ everything.  _

“Baby?”

“Kiss me,” he requests, and Minseok obliges him easily, leaning down and pressing his lips against his, soft and wonderful, and Sehun hums into his mouth, chest particularly full.

“I love you,” he says, and. It leaves him like a quiet exhale, a breath leaving his chest and it’s easy, a bit like floating, and sweet, so sweet and Minseok is smiling against his mouth. 

“Likewise, baby,” Minseok says, eyes so bright and his smile so so so beautiful. “I love you.”

“Then don’t leave,” Sehun tries, pouting at him, and for good measure, palming his crotch. 

Minseok smirks at him, removing his hand and kissing his nose lovingly. “No. You’re just going to use me as an excuse to not go to work today.”

“How dare,” he mock glares at him, but it doesn’t have the bite he intends. Minseok chuckles as he climbs out, picking his clothes up from the floor and dressing up. 

“I’ll make it up to you tonight,” he says, smiling and climbing back on top of him, drawing him into a deep kiss, and Sehun’s toes curl, and his cheeks hurt from how hard he’s smiling, how happy he is. “What’s next on your list?”

“Window sex,” he says immediately, already excited, and Minseok’s face pinks a little, but his smile gets wider. 

“How tame,” he says, feigning disappointment, and Sehun smirks at him, grabbing his butt and squeezing it. Minseok laughs, kisses his neck, cheek, lips, and he’s standing up, getting the last of his things and preparing to leave. 

“Your windows?”

_ “Your  _ windows,” Sehun clarifies, “they’re floor to ceiling, and I want to scandalize that huffy old lady in the building across.”

Minseok just smirks, not disagreeing, and, “I love you, my perfect boy.”

“Love you, dream man,” he says in reply, so sugary sweet and he would wince any other time with how saccharine it is, but he revels in the moment and takes it, and it’s more than worth it when Minseok’s blush gets deeper, and a lovely kiss is blown to him, full of sweetness and warmth. 

.

.

“Fuck, Min,  _ harder.” _

“Baby, you have to keep quiet,” Minseok murmurs, sounding admirably controlled when he’s driving his cock into Sehun’s ass. His pulls him onto his hips, and Sehun bites his lips, trying to hold in the noises he wants to makes, and tips his head back to the wall, his breath coming out in a whine.

“Oh,  _ oh, Minseok,”  _  he moans, clutching onto his shoulders and his fingers biting into skin. They’re both covered in sweat, though it’s rather cool in the room, and Minseok’s grip on his waist gets tighter, harder with his sounds of pleasure. “Your cock,  _ fuck-” _

“Don’t make me have to gag you, Hunnie,” he says, hushed. Sehun’s cock spills a bit at the tip as he bites his lip, very much not hating the idea, and Minseok’s eyes get dark. He thrusts, grinding in deeper and making him feel his hard length. “After all this time, your list isn’t finished yet?”

“I told you it was long,” he whimpers as Minseok fucks in roughly, one push after another, pounding into his ass and splitting him open. “It will never end. Which is to my advantage.”

“And mine,” Minseok says, before kissing him deeply, licking into his mouth and Sehun is in heaven, can very well melt from all the  _ good  _ and  _ wonderful  _ and perpetual  _ oh fuck  _ he’s feeling.

The banging on the door makes Minseok pause, and Sehun whines, trying to get him to move, but he stares at the door, and not a moment later, they hear Jongdae yelling,  _ “You shits,  _ how many times do I have to tell you, no sex in the bakery?!”

“Ignore him, Minnie, come on,” Sehun links his arms under Minseok’s to curl over his back, pull him close and hold his shoulders, leaning down to kiss his jaw. “Fuck me-”

“We need the room,” Jongdae knocks loudly again, “Get your clothes on and  _ fuck’s sake,  _ sanitize the table, we won’t be doing any consultations on that thing until it’s clean.”

“It’s a good thing we’re against the wall, then,” Sehun says, pulling Minseok’s hips and impaling himself with his cock, and he moans as it brushes against his prostate. He hears Jongdae grumble outside, and it’s deeply satisfying.

“They having sex in there?” they hear Kyungsoo’s disgusted, bored tone, and Jongdae groans again.

“You’re late, Soo,” Sehun says, “we were just passing the time.”

“This is  _ your  _ appointment, you dicks,” Jongdae gripes, rapping at the door again. “Minnie, if you two aren’t dressed in five minutes, find another best man  _ and  _ another person to make your wedding cake.”

Minseok freezes as they listen to Jongdae walk away, and Sehun can see the gears in his head going haywire and he kisses him, murmuring against his mouth, “He doesn’t mean it, Minnie. Come on, don’t stop-”

“You don’t know Dae like I do,” Minseok says, and he looks genuinely conflicted, and Sehun huffs, squeezing his ass around him and making him moan, dropping his head against Sehun’s chin, and his next thrust is hard, making them both breathless. “He banned Chanyeol for a month when he found him and Junmyeon in the pantry.”

“Fine, then just make me come real fast,” he says, and it comes out breathy as Minseok plasters their bodies together, so close, his cock rubbing between their stomachs.

“Baby, don’t be such a brat,” he mutters, but he fucks him again, hips deliciously rolling and his cock fills him up. 

“You can get me to come in five minutes, right?” Sehun challenges him, and Minseok’s eyes narrow, and he pounds in, stuffing him full and Sehun gasps against his mouth. “Kyu  _ \- fuck -  _ Kyungsoo, time us-”

“Not on your life.”

“I got you, Hunnie!” they hear Baekhyun on the other side suddenly, sounding enthusiastic and pleased, “Best man on duty!”

“Baekhyun,  _ I’m  _ his best man,” Jongin is saying, but he’s ignored.

“Fuck his brains out, Minnie!”   


“As you wish,” Minseok sighs, giving up, and he starts hammering in, and Sehun gasps, clinging onto him and revels in the sensation of being split in two. 

Minseok gives it to him good, fucking him and Sehun moans as his cock enters his body in a relentless pace, just the way he likes it, and he has no doubt that he will be coming soon; Minnie had made him come in shorter periods of time before, in more public venues as well, so he lets himself just take in the moment and enjoy being fucked so well and good.

Minseok usually lets him be as loud as he wants, likes hearing him whine and moan and yell, but today he’s covering Sehun’s mouth with his own, kissing him and accepting his noises. Sehun doesn’t mind, and when Minseok fucks in particularly hard, he’s thankful his shamelessly loud shout of surprise and pleasure is drowned out by his lips.

Minseok’s hands move to his ass, and they squeeze his cheeks, his nails applying just enough pressure that Sehun jolts and squirms, wanting more, and then he’s  _ pounding  _ in, fucking into his body in short, powerful thrusts that knock the breath out of Sehun’s chest, and he goes blissfully limp, taking everything given to him. Then, there’s a hand on his cock, stroking and tugging him off, and when Minseok’s tongue leaves a trail along his throat, he can’t hold back. 

He comes, biting into Minseok’s shoulder and then Minseok’s thrusts lose their perfect pace, now fucking in with an irregular but no less perfect rate, and he’s coming in his ass. Sehun hums, squeezing his ass around his still pulsing cock, and Minseok groans, hands slapping the walls as he calms himself.

A few moments later, they hear an alarm going off on the other side of the door, and then an incessant knocking on the door. “Hunnie, Minnie! You done being nasty?” Baekhyun is saying, and then a yelp. Sehun suspects Kyungsoo might have something to do with it.

“We need to discuss your cake,” Kyungsoo is saying, work mode on. “Get dressed, and find a way to air out the room.”

“Always spoiling my fun,” Sehun sighs, but Minseok is pulling out of him, kissing his jaw to appease him.

“Now, now, baby,” he says, and he’s gathering their clothes, and giving Sehun’s his. His eyes are bright, smile beautiful, and Sehun loves the look he always gives him after sex, loves him. “Put on your clothes. Wedding cake is serious stuff. Want to make you the perfect one, I need to know what you want.”

“You,” he says, matter of factly with a bit of a snort, and he gets a pinch on his ass for it. He barely reacts, and just grins. “And what do you want?”

Minseok sighs, blushing, and he answers, “Already have everything I want.”

It’s so sweet, dripping with honey and love and it’s disgusting, and Sehun beams all that much wider for it, and kisses him again, one more time, ignoring the endless knocking on the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/markxiuyeols)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.castlenarry.tumblr.com)


End file.
